Beautiful Disaster
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Vincent Valentine continues to struggle with Chaos, battling deep ground, and dealing with Lucrecia's death. A strange woman insists on staying with him. Yes this is Mary-Sue! If you do not like it do not read it! Rated M for Violence, Language, Drinking, and Sexual Themes!
1. Her Assignment

Beautiful Disaster

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Her Assignment

The day Tuestie gave me the assignment it was just orders. I never dreamed it would become something personal. So for three years I did my job, I stayed close to my target but not too far. Keep him safe, keep him out of trouble. For three years it was easy, but then they came.

Vincent's POV

I sat there thinking about her again. I looked upon her in the crystal.

_ So, we meet again. Lucrecia._

She still looked the way she did 30 years ago. Before everything had happened. I heard whispers and then….

_ "I'm so sorry!"_

I opened my eyes and found myself back in my room. The celebration still underway in the streets below, and Lucrecia still gone.

_ Why? I'm the one who should apologize._

After all I could've saved her. I could've stopped her and she'd still be alive. The news was talking about some sort of disappearance in Midgar when it happened. An explosion drew my attention outside. People started to scream and run around. A chopper flew in front of my window and I jumped as it fired. I fired back at it until I brought it down. Then I saw her. It wasn't the first time I'd seen her. Over the past three years she'd be there but when I blinked she was gone. This time she came towards me.

"Vincent Valentine. Pleasure to meet you properly." she said.

I didn't talk, I just looked at her. She was pleasing to the eye, but I knew looks weren't everything to some women. She held out her hand but then thought better of it.

"Reeve Tuestie wants to meet with you. Actually now he probably needs to meet with you." she said.

I looked around.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"I can't really say. But if we stay here for much longer we're both dead. Now can we go?" She asked.

I nodded and we ran off. We took out several of the soldiers on the way.

"This way." she said.

I had to admit, she handled herself pretty well, and was good with her guns. We walked into a room with nothing but wooden crates. She stopped and then part of the wall blew away. A large man with blue hair, big arms and strange eyes came out. Then a little girl followed.

"The Proto Materia. Tell us where it is." she said.

The woman aimed her gun at her. I didn't say anything.

"Hail Wiess." said the man.

The other soldiers copied him and the woman looked annoyed. He started to walk forward and I pushed the woman behind me. The girl fell to the ground.

"This way!" someone said.

The man looked at me.

"Luck is on your side."

He walked over and picked up the girl.

"I'm….sorry." she said.

Before he left the man looked at me again.

"I am Azul, we will meet again." with those words he left.

The woman attempted to follow but I grabbed her arm.

"Stop."

Someone came smashing through a door.

"What happened here?"

I knew that voice well, and sure enough Reeve came running in.

"Vincent Valentine. Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Reeve….nice to see you again. Not a very interesting outfit though."

The woman chuckled and I looked at her.

"It took me a while to decide which costume I would put on for today. I see you've already met Miss Fireheart. Are you alright?"

I looked at the woman and she nodded.

"You said my job would be simple Tuestie. And for three years I did my part. We're done here."

She made to walk away but Reeve stopped her.

"But we still need your help. Please Eve."

_ Eve? Eve Fireheart? Interesting name._


	2. Reasons

**Eve is more based off Lara Croft if anyone.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Reasons

She turned and looked at me. I didn't know why.

"What do you need help with?" she asked.

Her eyes remained on me as she spoke.

"The same thing. I promise you this isn't all for nothing."

She sighed but nodded.

"Very well."

She walked back and stood behind me.

"Enough of the small talk. Who were those soldiers that just left?" Reeve asked.

Eve's POV

I was getting tired of Reeve's games. He knew who they were.

"Deep Ground." I said.

They both looked at me and I looked away.

"The large one called himself Azul." Vincent said.

Reeve gasped.

"Azul a Serulian? Of the Sphietes?" he said.

Now I was interested.

"What?"

"The Sphietes." he repeated.

"Commissioner!"

Reeve turned. I heard several soldiers coming up.

"We'll discuss this later. W.R.O troops have arrived and commenced rescue operations. We could use your help Vincent." Reeve said.

I looked at Vincent. After keeping an eye on him for three years, I knew he wasn't one to get involved with things like this. Reeve started to leave.

"Reeve."

He turned and looked at Vincent. He sighed and then said,

"I don't know what you're up to, but I want absolutely no part of it." he said.

I smiled a bit.

"But…you fought alongside us three years ago! We need your help once more….AH!"

A soldier shot and my eyes widened. Vincent shot the soldier and then ran to Reeve. I knelt down beside him.

"I swear if you die on me…"

"Reeve!"

When Vincent tried to turn him over, he fell apart. I growled in frustration when the Cait Sith came out.

"That was a close one! I never was good at fighting. Luckily I came out wearing Reeve. You're really not a bad bloke are you Vincent? Ah you pretend not to care but you always come through in the end. Just like Eve there."

Vincent looked at me but then sighed.

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Let's run those lads out of town! I'll leave the method up to you two. When you've tidied things up, meet me at the square in front of the east church."

"You two?" he asked.

"You and Eve of course!"

He left and Vincent looked at me.

"You can go if you want. I know you don't like this." he said.

I smirked.

"Unfortunately I have no choice. I made a promise to someone I love, I can't break it. And arguing with me is futile."

"Why are you doing this?"

I walked up to him.

"I have my own reasons, just like you do. Besides, you could use someone like me."

He looked doubtful but he nodded. We ran outside to see what we could do. We met up with a W.R.O soldier.

"Mr. Vincent Valentine, and Miss Eve Fireheart. I am an officer with the Word Regenesis Organization. Speak with me if either if you require any assistance." he said.

He nodded.

"Proceed to the east church just past these buildings. Hurry! We will assist you and securing the area." he said.

"Over here!"

I turned and prepared to shoot. Several civilians came running forward. Once they were safe, Vincent and I pressed on. It was almost too quiet. We stood outside of the church.

"I swear if that little feline chickened out again I'll kill him." I hissed.

"Are you always this violent?"

I smirked but didn't answer. I heard something coming towards us and sure enough, an enemy aircraft landed before us. Vincent grabbed me and jumped. He climbed to the top of the church. I had to admire his strength. His body was hard and warm….

_ Stop it! You are on assignment! _

"Cover me from here." He ordered.

I scowled.

"Why?"

"Because I said so." he growled.

He set me down and then jumped. I was horrified but did as he asked. He landed on the aircraft and a flash of light surrounded him. My eyes widened when I saw a sort of wolfman in his place. It destroyed the ship and jumped. When it landed Vincent was in it's place. He looked up at me and I wondered if it was really Vincent. Enemy soldiers started to come towards him from the aircraft. I loaded both guns and shot a few down. They opened fired on him and I jumped down. I landed on one of them and drove a knife through it's head.

"Vincent!"

I ran to him and a bullet whizzed past my shoulder. I ignored the stinging pain and ran to him. A truck came up and blocked the bullets. Several officers and Reeve came out.

"You better be the real Reeve." I said.

He smiled and they started to fight back. Once they were taken care of Vincent looked at my arm.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

It had already started to heal.

"You're not the only one with a past." I said softly.

We followed Reeve and while he was dealing with some officers, I leaned against a crate. Vincent sat on top.

Vincent's POV

I looked at her arm. It had only been about five minutes but it already looked as though nothing had happened. I didn't know what Eve was, but she wasn't completely human. Reeve walked over to us.

"Good work you two. The enemy is retreating. It seems they have finally begun their withdrawal from Calm."

"Good." I said.

"However, we still require your assistance. Reports are Edge is under attack."

Eve looked to me. I nodded and we got into the vehicle. She got in and I looked at Reeve.

"What is she?" I asked.

"That….is a long story." was all he said.

I didn't really care what she was, so long as she didn't get in my way.


	3. An Understanding

Chapter 3

An Understanding

As soon as we started moving, I looked at Reeve.

"Reeve, who were those soldiers?" I asked.

It was Eve who answered.

"Deep Ground." she said.

"Deep Ground?" I asked.

She nodded.

"The shadow of the Shinra company, constructed by the former president. And completely hidden from the rest of the world." she whispered.

She seemed to be in pain when she spoke of these things.

"Constructed?" I asked.

"His goal was to create an army of superhuman warriors. Not once letting morality interfere. Those who were not constructed were recruited by force, experimented on, and forced into training." she said.

I started to think this happened to her.

"The man you met earlier, Azul is also a member of Deep Ground, but he belongs to an elite unit known as the Sphietes. The whole organization was kept a secret. That's why there's so little information on them, which is why Eve is a blessing. And it is nothing like I expected."

I tore my eyes away from Eve and looked to Reeve.

"Not even a person in your position was informed?"

"No. Other than the president himself, the only people who knew of Deep Ground's existence were most likely Hydiga, Scarlet, and the head of Bio Chemical Research….."

"Hojo."

I immediately looked at Eve.

"How do you know him!?" I asked.

She remained calm and didn't look at me.

"I told you, I have a past." she answered.

"After the president's death, the transfer of power to his son was carried out so quickly I doubt Rufus was ever briefed on the project. As for me I was told the information was on a need to know bases. And as an official in charge of urban development I guess I wasn't on their list."

"It's better you weren't involved. Trust me." Eve said.

"All the info we currently have on Deep Ground is only because of Eve and what we discovered recently. When we came across some of Scarlet's old files."

I sighed and shook my head. The conspiracy of Shinra, would never cease.

"Vincent, have you heard of the vast disappearance that occurred recently in Junar?"

"Hm. I remember the report saying that 20 or 30 people suddenly vanished."

Eve shifted.

"That's what they want you to believe." she said.

"It was determined internally that if the truth was leaked they wouldn't be able to contain the inevitable panic. The actual number of people that went missing that day….was 1200."

I looked up. I was a little shocked they were able to keep that hidden.

"Twelve hundred people simply vanished without a single trace. The W.R.O conducted a private investigation, but we came up empty handed. Except for the rumors. Since the Junar disappearances people in Edge have been on edge. They say that night after night they can hear screams coming from the direction of Midgar. Could it be the wind? Let me ask you, does the wind sound like a thousand wailing souls? Listen. Can you hear them?"

I didn't want to hear them.

"Commissioner! A rouge transmission is being broadcast on all wavelengths!"

Eve stood up and walked over to the monitor. She typed something in and a man came onto the screen.

"_At last, the time has come to cleanse this world. The pure will be spared for the cause. While the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated. They shall be slashed, strangled and slaughtered! Beaten, stabbed and crushed. Garroted and impaled! Shot and executed without mercy! The time has come to cleanse this world!_"

The man proceeded to laugh a truly terrible laugh. Eve banged her fist on the side of the vehicle.

"Where could that signal have…."

He was cut off when the vehicle shook. Eve lost her balance and fell on my lap. I swore she blushed. She stood up and Reeve opened the door. I shot the guard hound before it could kill him.

"Impressive." Eve muttered.

I smirked to myself.

"Guard hounds!"

There was an entire pack coming. Eve and I continued to shoot at them, but more came.

"We'll take care of your pet problem. Just keep driving." I said.

"Vincent use this!" Reeve said.

I turned and saw a larger gun come up. I sat down and looked at Eve.

"Any that I miss, kill."

She nodded. She turned her sharp grey eyes onto the pack. We took them out one by one.

"Vincent! Eve!"

Eve's POV

Vincent ran and climbed on top of the truck. I wanted to go after him but I held myself back.

"Hold onto something." I said.

Reeve nodded and I felt the truck fly through the air. When we landed and stopped I walked outside.

"Vincent?!"

He got down from the top of the truck and I sighed in relief.

"Concerned?" he asked.

I scowled and put on a front.

"Like hell. I just don't want my assignment compromised." I said.

Even as I spoke the words I knew I was lying not only to him, but to myself as well. Reeve came out and Vincent looked at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Yes, but that's more than I can say for the engine. Vincent, Eve, if possible I want the two of you to continue on to Edge. That transmission we saw troubles me."

"No really?" I asked sarcastically.

He ignored me, like he usually did when I made those comments.

"Once I've repaired the Shadowfox, I'll need to return to headquarters. A W.R.O squad has already been dispatched to Edge. Join them and help liberate the city. And Eve try not to cause too much damage."

"I guess I have no choice." Vincent said.

He walked off and I followed him. We weren't very far from Edge, but I didn't like being alone with one person.

"How do you know so much about Deep Ground?" he asked suddenly.

I sighed.

"I'd rather not….go into that if you don't mind." I said.

He stopped and I looked at him. He was looking at the ground.

"At least tell me how you know Hojo." he said.

He sounded desperate and I gave in.

"You and I are more alike than you know. That's all I'll say about it." I said.

He looked up and there was understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." he said.

I looked down.

"Yeah, me too. I suppose you and I understand each other in that way. We both have a past we wish we could erase." I said.

"Hm."

He walked a bit closer to me.

"Are you human?" he asked.

I almost wanted to laugh at the question.

"I used to be. I still am a little. But after what Hojo did to me, you could say I'm more than human." I said.

Vincent's POV

It felt like she understood me. I knew I understood her in a way. She turned away and sighed.

"We should keep going. The squad will need out help." she said.

She walked off and I followed. We kept going until we came across Guard Hound pack leader. It growled and howled and more Guard Hounds came. Eve took out most before they came within 10 feet of us. I took out the pack leader and we kept going. When she suddenly threw me out of the way the pack leader jumped on her.

"Eve!"

I shot it and she pushed it off. She had a bad bit on her arm. I walked over and grabbed her arm.

"You already know I'll be fine." she growled.

"Humor me." I snapped.

I tore a piece of my cloak and wrapped it around her arm.

"I don't care what you are, anyone can die from blood loss. Even people like you and I." I said.

She scowled but nodded.


	4. Chaos

Chapter 4

Chaos

We kept going and some Deep Ground soldiers caught up to us. We took them both out without a problem. We made it to Edge when it started to rain.

"Perfect." Eve groaned.

"Don't like the rain?"

"No, it just makes it harder for me to do my job." she answered.

I nodded.

"I'm going to scout ahead. Don't wander off."

I nodded again and she went off. I heard someone coming up behind me, so I pointed my gun at them. A woman with only one good eye and a metal arm stood there. She wore a lab coat and glasses. I looked at her badge.

"You're W.R.O?" I asked.

"Whose asking?" she said.

I lowered my gun.

"Vincent Valentine. Reeve sent us."

"Us?"

"Eve Fireheart and myself."

She put away her gun.

"My apologies. Where's Eve? Never mind, she's probably off causing problems again. Shalua Ruwie, of the W.R.O. The commissioner has told me much about you." she said.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"Wouldn't we all like to know. Shalua."

Eve had come back.

"I'm here on other business, but something's not right. It's too quiet. I've seen no trace of Deep Ground, or the squads that were sent in to fight them. Also, where are the five hundred people who are supposed to be living here?"

Neither of us answered her.

"Well this is getting us nowhere." She turned. "Like I said, I have business to attend to. I'll see you around."

She started to walk away but I was curious.

"Business?" I asked.

"The commissioner says I'm wasting my time searching."

"Searching for what?"

"For my….reason to live."

She left and I looked at Eve.

"Let me see your arm."

She unwrapped her arm and I nodded when I saw the wound had healed.

"Satisfied Dr. Valentine?" She asked.

I smirked.

"Let's go." she said.

Eve's POV

We found a wounded W.R.O soldier. He managed to tell us that his squad was wiped out in a warehouse ahead.

"To get into the warehouse we'll need a keycard. You meet me there, I'll see if I can find one."

Vincent's POV

She was gone before I could say anything. In a way she reminded me of Lucrecia. I felt as though something was watching me. I saw a kid cowering in a corner and then saw Deep Ground snipers. I couldn't just leave the kid there. I heard a gun go off and saw Eve on a roof. She nodded and so did I. She jumped down and landed beside me. We walked over to the kid and he looked at us.

"Thanks."

We nodded.

"The Warehouse, I knew where it is. This way."

We followed the kid to the warehouse, but like Eve said we'd need a keycard.

"Do you have the keycard?"

I shook my head.

"I know where to get one."

We had no choice but to follow him again. Once we had it he told us how to get in.

"Right, thanks kid." I said.

As Eve and I turned to leave he spoke.

"Avenge."

Eve's POV

I slowly turned and faced the kid. He started to tell us how his parents were killed and he couldn't do anything. He wanted us to help him avenge them. Vincent knelt down in front of him and I think that was when I knew. Vincent Valentine acted like he didn't care, like he was cold hearted, when in reality he just put up a front. Sort of like what I did. We made our way to the warehouse in silence.

"You're awfully quiet." he said.

I didn't answer and I kept walking. He grabbed my arm and made me look at him.

"Eve…..I may not be a talker, I may not always know what to say. But I listen. I'll always be here to listen."

I sighed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Vincent." I whispered.

I turned away and he turned me right back.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. I never have and I never will. Look into my eyes, do I look like I'm lying?" he asked.

I stared into the crimson depths of his eyes.

"No." I managed to say.

He nodded and let me go. We kept going, but a high ranking Deep Ground soldier was waiting for us. I smirked.

"Let me handle this." I said.

"Ladies first." he muttered.

I chuckled and ran forward. He swung at me with his sword but moved my body around it. I brought him down while Vincent took out the soldiers who'd come to help him.

"How could I?"

He fell to the ground and I blew the smoke from my gun.

"For a women you're pretty strong." he said.

I sighed.

"But I'm not the strongest." I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

I looked at him.

"Nothing. We should keep going." I said.

He nodded and we walked outside into the rain. There I saw someone I hoped to never see again.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever felt the rain on my skin. But then again, I haven't even seen the sky until a few days ago."

"Rosso." I hissed.

She gave me a wicked smile.

"Eve, darling. I wondered when I'd be seeing you again."

I glared at her and she laughed. Then she looked at Vincent.

"So you're Vincent Valentine. Keeper of the Proto Materia." She said.

"Proto Materia?" He asked.

"Yes. The key to controlling Omega. We know you have it." she said.

She was walking forward.

"Hand it over now and I'll kill you and her quickly." she said.

Vincent said nothing and kept me back. She laughed again.

"Not one to bargain are we? Then I'll make sure you suffer!"

"You will suffer me!" I snarled.

She was behind us in a flash. Vincent pushed me away and dodged all of Rosso's strikes. He was fast, but she managed to throw him through a wall.

"VINCENT!" I cried.

"Your turn love."

I stood ready to fight, but then something walked out where Vincent had gone in. My eyes widened and I backed away.

"Impossible!" I breathed.

He looked at me and nodded his head. I hid behind a crate and saw a flash of red light. Rosso screamed and I saw go flying back. When I came out, Vincent was standing there.

"Vincent?" I asked.

He was breathing hard, and then he fell to the ground.

"Vincent!"

I ran forward and dropped to my knees. His eyes closed and I heard someone walking forward. I pulled out my gun and aimed to shoot, but it was only Shalua.

"Looks like there's more to him than you thought." she said.

I lowered the gun and lifted Vincent's head.

"Vincent?" I asked quietly.

"Lets get him back to headquarters. He'll be safer there."

I nodded and she helped me get him back.

Vincent's POV

I was back in the cave again.

"Lucrecia?" I asked.

She whispered something again.

"Why?" I asked.

More whispers.

"Awake?" I asked.

_ I'm so sorry!_

Suddenly I saw myself and Hojo.

_ "Talk! Why did you let this happen!?"_

_ "Silence."_

_ "You…"_

_ "SILENCE!" _

The gun went off and I felt the pain all over again. I watched myself fall to the ground.

_ "Why can't these people just keep quiet!? Yes….I can use his body for my next experiment."_

He started to laugh and call himself a genius. More memories of my past flashed before my eyes and then I opened them. The first thing I realized was I was contained. I saw Eve asleep at a desk and Shalua beside her.

"Well look who's awake. Hold on, I'll release you." Shalua said.

She let me out and I walked forward. I looked at Eve.

"Is she alright?"

She smiled a bit.

"That's what she's been asking about you over and over. She hasn't left that spot since we brought you back." she told me.

I put my hand on her back but she didn't wake up.

"Was she hurt?"

Shalua shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"We dragged you back here from Edge. Looks like the beast inside you went a little wild. This happen often?" she asked.

"Wild? You mean Chaos?" I asked.

She gasped.

"Chaos!? Your body harbors the chaos gene?!" She asked.

I looked down.

"Oh! So that explains your relationship with Dr. Lucrecia Crescent. Were you the product of one of her experiments?" she asked me.

Eve's POV

"…..her experiments?"

I slowly opened my eyes. I felt something warm on my back. It was Vincent's hand.

"Lucrecia's…..experiments."

The pain in his voice was evident. I sat up and he looked at me.

"You don't seem to be any worse for the ware." I said.

He didn't look at me. I looked at Shalua.

"What did you say this time?"

She bit her lip.

"I apologize! That wasn't what I meant."

"Wait.." Vincent said.

I looked at him and so did Shalua.

"Lucrecia was researching Chaos?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." she said.

She walked over to the computer and started typing. I looked at Vincent, whose eyes were still on the ground.

"Crescent, Shinra class A scientist specializing in bio technology. In her research thesis, the Planet's Pulse, she refers to Chaos as one of the sentiate xeno forms residing among us. However the theories that she presented in her work were so abstract and complex, that no one in Shinra took her seriously….."

I looked at the picture of Lucrecia. Vincent was just staring at her. I stood beside him and he took my hand. I was surprised and my first reaction was to pull my hand away. However something inside me wouldn't let me do it. He didn't look at me, but he held onto my hand.

"Are you alright?" Shalua asked.

"Can I…see that thesis?" he asked.

"Unfortunately no, on top of being obscure it was never even submitted to the Shinra database. All I know is what I saw when going through the company's archives." she said.

The door opened and Vincent let go of my hand. A small part of me wished he hadn't. I quickly shook my head and looked at Reeve.


	5. Shelke

**I may or may not follow this with Advent Children. We shall see.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Shelke

Reeve smiled when he saw Vincent awake.

"Vincent? Have you recovered already?" he asked.

He nodded and then turned away.

"Are you alright?" I whispered.

"No." he replied.

I looked down, not really knowing what else to say. We all stood around Shalua's desk.

"So, Rosso the Crimson told you that Proto Materia was the key to controlling Omega?" Reeve asked.

"Yeah." Vincent answered.

He looked at Shalua.

"Any ideas."

I stared at the ground while she spoke.

"Soul wrought of terror corrupt. Quelling in purity purging the stream, to beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens." she said.

"Where did you…."

"A passage from Dr. Crescent's thesis, but that's all I know. Unfortunately I only saw a fragment of the document. However, Chaos….Omega…and…"

She looked at Vincent.

"All seem to be connected to Dr. Crescent in some way. There's no other explanation. I think we'll need to gather more data on her to get anywhere."

An alarm started to go off and I looked to the monitor. I saw Deep Ground soldiers running forward. Then I saw Azul.

"Azul….damn you." I hissed.

He had a soldier shoot out one of the camera's.

"Damn!"

Shalua quickly closed the doors to Headquarters. Vincent looked at me and I stood up. We walked out and went to try and keep Deep Ground at bay. I heard a loud crash and the ground shook slightly.

"Oh that's never good." I said.

We heard Reeve over the speaker.

_ "Vincent! Eve! The enemy has breeched the main gate! Hurry!"_

"I told him to upgrade those gates!" I hissed.

Vincent smirked and we started to run. An officer was taking shelter from bullets behind a wall. She looked at us as we approached.

"Mr. Valentine, Miss Fireheart. A sizeable enemy unit is heading straight for the command center. Please you have to help the commissioner!" she said.

Vincent looked at me.

"Stay close to me."

I nodded and we ran into the oncoming bullets. As we approached the command center, a Deep Ground soldier came flying out. The cait sith and Reeve came out after.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine here. But Vincent, Eve the Sphietes. Azul is still on the loose."

"Oh well we can't have that now can we?" I said.

Vincent and I went to look for Azul. We came to Shalua and she pointed a gun at us.

"Don't move!" she said.

I was confused but I stopped. Then the little girl from Calm walked out from behind us.

"Very perceptive of you."

Vincent pulled me back and we stood behind Shalua. The look on Shalua's face told me she knew the girl.

"I knew it. Shelke." she said.

She was silent before saying,

"I have no acquaintances in the W.R.O." the girl said.

I looked at Shalua.

"We…we've both changed so much. No…no you haven't….changed at all. Not in 10 years."

Shelke gasped.

"Shelke its me! Shalua! I've been searching for you for so long."

She started to go forward, but when I saw Shelke reach for her weapon I grabbed her.

"Shalua no!"

The girl's eyes glowed orange as she looked at us.

"Don't take another step." she warned.

"Shelke…"

"It doesn't matter who I am or who you are. My current mission as a Deep Ground soldier is all that is relevant." she said.

Shalua shook her head.

"No! It does matter! Even though 10 years have passed you're still Shelke. My only sister!"

My eyes went wide. Shelke lowered her weapons and I let Shalua go.

"Ten years? Has it been that long? The day they came to take me away I was told I had potential. But those words were nothing but a precursor to a decade of suffering."

I looked down as I remembered my own experiences.

"They manipulated my mind, until I was a shadow of my former self. The pain, the fear…..for ten years I lived in hell far deeper….than any you can imagine." she said.

Tears threatened to come to my eyes but I didn't let them.

"But look at me, I should be 19 this year. If I don't receive my daily dose of Mako this body wouldn't last a day. However I don't consider myself the least bit unfortunate. Except that for so long I held onto a foolish thread of hope that someday someone would come to save me." she said.

I backed up again until I bumped into something hard. It was Vincent. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't look at any of them. I heard Shalua start to cry.

"I'm sorry…Shelke! I'm so sorry." she cried.

I heard sort of spark like noise and looked up.

"It's time to put the past behind us."

"NO!"

I took out a gun and pointed it at her. Reeve came running forward.

"Stop this!"

Shelke looked at him.

"Reeve Tuestie."

"So, you are Shalua's younger sister?"

"Excellent! Now I can terminate both of you at once."

"Look at her!" he said roughly.

Shelke looked at her sister.

"That's the price Shalua has paid fighting Shinra these past ten years! She has given more than her arm, more than her eye, she has put her life on the line. Time and time again! All to find her lost sister. More than half her organs have been reconstructed. Not a day goes by where Shalua doesn't suffer the pain of a hundred souls. But still she…"

"Enough."

I looked at Shelke.

"I've….I've heard enough!"

She raise her weapons and Vincent pointed his gun at her.

"Stop!"

Reeve pulled out a gun and shot the ceiling. Vincent ran forward as Shelke brought one beam down on Shalua. Nothing happened, I guessed the water made them useless.

"Vincent."

Reeve nodded in direction of the door and he dragged Shalua away. I stayed behind to make sure Shelke didn't follow.

Vincent's POV

I didn't fail to notice Eve wasn't with us.

"Eve!"

"She'll be alright. She can handle herself."

I didn't like it but I nodded.

"Here, use these."

He handed me some ammunition and I loaded my gun. I ran back out to where Eve and Shelke were. I was relieved to see she was okay. Eve looked at me.

"Let me handle this."

She nodded and stepped back. I weakened Shelke and then shot her. She fell to the ground and Shalua and Reeve came running out.

"Shelke!"

She ran to her sister and lifted her head. I looked at Eve. She looked at me and then away. When she and Reeve walked away I followed. We walked down the hall when Azul came down from the ceiling.

"Back off Azul!" Eve snarled.

He laughed at her.

"We meet again. Answer me this, do you know why you even exist?"

I didn't answer. I could feel Eve's eyes on me.

"Hmph. Just as I thought. Ignorant to your own destiney."

"Shut-up! You don't know anything about him!" She shouted.

He walked forward.

"Very well. I'll show you what he really is."

Eve's POV

Vincent shot something next to Azul and shielded my eyes. When the smoke cleared Azul was still standing. He had his own defense.

"Hmph! You think that toy can penetrate my armor? Enough of the games Vincent. Give me the Proto Materia."

"Vincent! Eve! This way!" Reeve shouted.

Vincent continued to shoot.

"Vincent it's no use! Lets go!"

I grabbed his arm and we ran.

"You can't run! Gahhh!"

He chased after us and I stopped.

"Eve!"

"Go! I'll be right behind you!"

Reeve pulled him away and I looked at Azul.

"You could have been one of us Fireheart. A fine member of the Sphietes." he said.

I pointed my guns at him.

"I've found something else to fight for." I said.

Vincent's POV

For a moment Azul stopped his pursuit, but then I saw him come running again. I was worried about Eve. We ran into another room and I saw a very big gun lying in a crate. I picked it up and fired without hesitation. The force of the blast threw Reeve and I backwards. I stood up and looked at him.

"You shouldn't leave those lying around."

He started to laugh but then Azul laughed. I looked over in shock to find him still standing.

"What?"

He started to laugh harder and I kept Reeve back.

"Well done! You have broken through my barrier."

"What did you do to Eve?"

He didn't give me an answer. I glared at him.

"This ends here! Leave him to me." I said.

Reeve ran off and Azul chuckled.

"Long has it been since I faced a worthy opponent!"

He aimed to shoot me but then stopped. I was confused until I heard several gunshots.

"You may think….this is the end…but…"

He never finished. He fell back and there was Eve. The corner of her mouth was bleeding and she looked a little beat up.

"Eve…"

She walked forward but collapsed halfway and fell into my arms.

"Told you I'd be right….behind you."

I sighed.

"You're hopeless."

She chuckled a bit but then caught her breath in pain.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked.

"A better question would be where doesn't it hurt." she laughed dryly. "Give me a minute and I'll be fine."

I sat her down and then knelt beside her.

"Your assignment was to look after me wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He didn't give me any details, he just told me what I needed to do and I did it. I'm sorry of you feel betrayed by that information."

I shook my head and she gave me an amused smile.

"More shocked that you watched me that long. I'm surprised someone like you didn't get bored."

She smirked.

"I never said I didn't get bored. But as I once said, I made a promise." she said.

I looked at her. Her long dark hair pulled back into its braid, her darker toned skin. And the red tips of her hair matched her short and fiery temper. She was thin but she was very strong. She had a will of stone that couldn't be broken and sometimes she showed her softer side. She opened her grey eyes and looked sat me.

"What?"

I shook my head and then said,

"Thank you."

She gave me a half smile.

"Don't get used to it."

I chuckled a bit and she looked surprised.

"What?"

"I never figured you could actually laugh." she said.

"I usually don't. At least I haven't in a long, long time."

She smiled small and softly.

"I didn't know you could actually smile." I said to her.

"I usually don't." she said.


	6. Shinra Manor

Chapter 6

Shinra Manor

Eve's POV

I looked into Vincent's eyes. His arm was around me, keeping me elevated and secure. One of his hands covered mine and I looked at it.

"I should be the one thanking you. You've saved my life twice now." I said.

He looked down.

"What else was I supposed to do? I can't let you die." he said.

Something in his voice sounded different. He looked back into my eyes, his face a bit closer to mine than before. He had a very handsome face. Though he pretended to be rough he really was soft inside. I joined our hands and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. He pulled me closer to him and rested his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I might be more than human, but I still have a heart. And it looks like you still have one too." I said quietly.

"Hmm. I think you're right. I thought I'd lost it when I lost Lucrecia. Glad to know I was wrong." he whispered.

I smiled a bit and put my free hand on his arm.

"Yeah, sometimes it's good to be wrong." I murmured.

"Eve…"

"Vincent?"

He lifted my chin and lightly pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes again and relaxed. It was short and sweet, but it was still my first kiss. We separated and his fingertips ghosted across my cheek.

"I think I'm good to get up and move on now." I said.

He nodded and I stood up. I brushed myself off and gave him a small smile. I saw a very small smile touch his lips as well. As we were leaving, Reeve caught up to us.

"Eve! Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"I'm always alright Tuestie."

He smirked.

"And where are you going?"

I looked at Vincent.

"Neeblehime." he said.

I nodded.

"Wait…Shinra Manor? But that is where….Understood. However be on your guard, we have reports of Deep Ground units deployed in that area. If you wish to enter the manor alive, I suggest you use the sewer system extending from the old Mako reactor."

I smirked.

"Sewer….how appropriate is that." he said.

He turned to leave and I went with him.

We did as Reeve said and entered though the sewers, but even the sewers had genetically mutated guards.

"Looks like we're not alone." he said.

They screeched at us and tried to take us down, but they failed. I shot the last one and nodded.

"Next time, we go through the front door." I said.

He smirked and shook his head. We found the elevator and got in. We stood there in silence.

"I do have a question for you." I said.

"Hm?"

"Was that the first time you…..never mind." I said quickly.

"Yeah it was. Yours too I would think."

I smirked.

"That bad?"

He shook his head. I kept my head down and then the doors opened. As he walked out he stopped and took my hand.

"Please don't do anything stupid." he said.

Knowing that he cared that much made me feel warm. I just nodded and we walked though an old door. Bookshelves lined the walls, some of them broken. It was dark and dusty inside.

"Not the brightest of places is it?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. I heard Vincent stop and I looked over. A small sphere went rolling towards him. He picked it up and it flashed. When it stopped I gasped.

"What?"

I was staring behind him.

Vincent's POV

She was staring at something behind me. When I turned my eyes went wide.

"Lucrecia!"

"Vincent, right?" She sighed and then smiled sadly. "Have you come to check up on me?"

She walked forward and I tried to go to her but she went straight through me. I felt Eve's hand on my arm and she looked at me sadly.

"Omega….his awakening is upon us."

It was just a recording of her. I felt a pain in my chest and I took Eve's hand and squeezed. If I hurt her she didn't say or show it.

"Soul wrought of terror corrupt. Quelling in purity, purging the stream. To beckon forth an ultimate fate. Behold mighty Chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens. I cam across this passage while studying the scriptures of the ancients. The chronicles of yore. Omega….the end. Just as all other sentiate beings, he too was born of the life stream. However, his only purpose is to cleanse the planet of all things living, and lead their souls into the abyss beyond to a new beginning. Far, far beyond the never ending sea of stars. Just as life circulates through our planet, so too does our planet through the universe. Or at least in theory. However, what I can be certain of is if Omega awakens then all life as we know it will end. And when Omega has embarked on his journey to the cosmos, our planet will wither and die. I will leave a copy of my records here for you Vincent. Though I….I cannot imagine what help they might be, if any at all. Just remember….I am so sorry."

She disappeared and I sighed. Eve put her free hand on chest.

"She cared about you very much. I can tell." she said.

"Lucrecia…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes and looked away.

_ I should have tried to stop you. I'm sorry._

Eve didn't rush me. She was letting me take my time. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. Something rare for me, but I had to.

Eve's POV

He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I wasn't one for hugging, but I knew he needed it. And I did care about Vincent. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"She wouldn't want you to be in so much pain. And it's hard for to admit this but…..I hate seeing you in such pain." I said.

His hold on me tightened for a brief moment. He pulled back and nodded. He took the disk on the desk and we left the room. As we came to a laboratory, Vincent gasped and fell to one knee. He clutched his chest in pain and I got a little scared.

"Vincent? What's wrong?"

"This pain…"

I heard a pair of heels approaching and took out both guns.

"Well, well we meet again. This is perfect, I so wanted to see you my love."

It was Rosso. Vincent stood up.

"Deep Ground, what are they attempting to do with Omega?" He asked.

"I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care."

I narrowed my eyes. I wanted to shoot her, but there was a chance we could get some information out of her.

"What?" I asked.

"But this is what Wiess desires. Hail Weiss. And what Weiss orders…"

"They do." I said.

Vincent looked at me. Rosso laughed.

"So you do remember your training. Good to know. It is very simple. If he desires the awakening of Omega, then that is what all of Deep Ground desires. We could care less what happens to the planet. But all this matters little to me. It is not everyday you are granted the chance to cleanse the world of all life. Just the thought sends a chill of excitement through my body. The Deep Ground soldiers were born and bred to kill. We were chained to a destiny of servitude. Of course one of our best escaped."

She looked at me and I looked away.

"Eve?"

I nodded.

"I was forced into Deep Ground. But I fought back and ran away. That was when Reeve found me." I said.

Rosso chuckled.

"And then three years ago we were freed from our chains, but waiting for us was darkness lit only by the faint glow of Mako. And what do you think we did when we gained our freedom?" she laughed again. "We killed! That is how we were raised, that is all we knew. And so I bathed in the blood of a thousand soldiers, and I enjoyed it."

I found myself lowering my guns, though I didn't know why.

"I reveled in it. And when I finally stepped out of the abyss I craved for more. You understand right?" she asked us.

I was angry. I slowly looked up and aimed my guns at her, and Vincent did the same.

"I don't think so." he said.

She started to back up and I walked forward.

"How can you say that darling? We're one in the same!"

She jumped back and I bolted after her. She sent a Deep Ground Machine for us to deal with and it shot at us. Flash grenades went off in front of us and then it ran.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. We chased after Rosso and found that machine again. I fired at it and then back flipped onto it. I shot a hole thought it and then ripped the wiring. I smiled in triumph, until I saw Rosso.

"Behind…."

He turned but she shoved her fist into his chest.

"NO VINCENT!" I cried.

She pulled something out of him and I ran to him.

"I'm sorry, were you not expecting that."

I put my hand on his back.

"Vincent…."

"What is this? Don't tell me you have feeling for this man darling. Weiss wants you back."

I glared at her while trying to shield Vincent.

"I'll never go back to Deep Ground!"

"Guh…"

I looked at Vincent, but there was nothing I could do. He twitched and writhed in pain and then a red glow came from his body. He transformed into Chaos but I didn't back away.

"Ah, so you cannot control the beats without this?"

He reverted to his human form and I took his hand.

"Vincent please….wake up." I begged.

"Well there will be no need for it when I'm done with you."

I threw myself at her.

"You stay away from him!" I snapped.

She threw me back and I collided with Vincent. I got up but something came flying in between Rosso and I. A small someone ran forward as the object they threw flashed brightly. They helped me get Vincent away and Rosso was left with her materia.


	7. What is this Feeling?

Chapter 7

What is this Feeling?

We brought Vincent to a truck and got him inside. There was a large hole in his chest and my hands were covered him his blood. I didn't realize that there were tears rolling down my cheeks until now.

"Vincent…" I cried.

We lay him down and I knelt down beside him.

"You can't die on me! Don't you dare die you bastard!" I cried.

"Look."

I looked up and saw the wound beginning to heal. I was relived, but I was still scared. I'd never been so scared before. I rested my head on his chest and held onto his hand. Before I drifted off to sleep I thanked the person for helping.

Vincent's POV

I saw myself, Hojo and Lucrecia.

"_Is it true?" _

_ "Is what true?" _

_ "That Lucrecia….that Dr. Crescent is to take part in this project?"_

I saw Lucrecia walk forward.

_ "Yes it's true. Why are you so surprised?"_

_ "But using your own child…..for an experiment?!_"

I didn't want to believe that she would do something like that. She couldn't!

_ "Ha! I don't know what you're implying, but both of us are scientists. We know what we are doing. You are the last person to have any word in this. Now leave us at once, boy!"_ Hojo snarled.

I could believe it!

_ "But…" _

_ "But what?" _

Her voice sounded cold and harsh. This wasn't the Lucrecia I knew.

_ "If you have something to say, say it!_" she snapped.

I stepped forward.

_ "Are you….are you sure this is what you really want?"_

She looked at me.

_ "Am I sure? Am I sure?! If this only concerns me then yes I am sure!"_

I looked down.

_ "Oh…I….I just…"_

I looked at myself. Wishing I could shout at him and tell him to do something.

_ All I did was watch. I didn't even try to stop her and then…I lost her. That was my sin….and this…..this is my punishment._

I remembered the first time I became a beast. The fear and the pain. I was suddenly back in the cave.

"I…I saw you again. It was the place….the place we first met. But you were…"

I stopped and shook my head.

"No. I'm the one to blame. I couldn't stop you that day."

I heard her whispers again.

"Lucrecia?"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I looked around and my eyes came to a rest on a stranger.

"Morning."

It was a woman.

"Where…..who are you?" I asked.

Later I would wish I hadn't asked. She stood up.

"Well I'm glad you asked. I am the champion of the earth and the sky! I am the conqueror of evil! The single white rose of Wutai!"

She threw off her cloak and I smirked.

"Yuffie Kisaragi! Feast your eyes on….whoa!"

She fell back and hit her head. I sighed, she was always doing that. I now realized that Eve's head was on my chest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Come on! Aren't you at least a little concerned?" She asked.

"Oh. Yuffie, its been a while. How's your head?" I asked.

As I expected she got frustrated.

"Could you at least pretend to be sympathetic?"

As I tried to sit up I fell back a bit in pain.

"Hey whoa! Take it easy! That was a big hole you had in your chest."

My eyes went wide.

"A hole in my chest?" I asked.

"Yeah. I seriously thought you were a goner. But then the wound healed itself right up. You always were different but I guess that's why you're still breathing. She was in tears."

I looked at Eve.

"She was crying?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

I smiled a bit.

"Are you actually smiling?" she asked.

"Maybe."

She just smiled and looked away. I sat up a bit and this caused Eve to wake up. She jumped up suddenly.

"You're alright!"

She moved to put her arms around me, but then stopped. Her arms fell to her sides and she nodded.

"That's good. You're a tough man Vincent." she said.

Her words and actions hurt me. I thought she cared about me. As I looked into her eyes I saw that I was right. Yuffie was typing something and I sat all the way up. I put my hand on the side of Eve's face and she looked surprised. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. Even though I rarely showed this sort of emotion, she needed to know. She smiled a bit and looked relieved.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." she whispered.

My own smile grew a bit and I pulled her to me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's alright. You're okay now." she said quietly.

"It's been proven that people like you and I are hard to kill." I joked.

She laughed a bit and then pulled back. She touched my face, her fingers warm and gentle. She leaned forward and I kissed her big, soft lips. I put my arm around her waist and she wound her arms around my neck. I'd never kissed a woman before her, and I liked kissing her.

"Anyway Reeve wanted us to-WHOA!"

Eve jumped back and looked down. I scowled at Yuffie.

"Thanks a lot." I growled.

"Heh, sorry. How was I supposed to know. That's not something you'd usually do Vincent. Although it's a nice change from your normal, broody, angry self."

I sighed and shook my head. Eve chuckled and I looked at her. She really was beautiful.

_ What…is this feeling I have? Every time I look at her I feel….warm._


	8. Something Personal

Chapter 8

Something Personal

We called Reeve.

"_Vincent has come to? Excellent! I have some good news…"_

"So do we!"

Eve smacked her.

"Never mind."

"_Using you-know-who I was able to infiltrate Midgar. However what I saw wasn't the prettiest of pictures. Omega, I should've known. We cannot let them sacrifice the lives of anymore people! Once we've gathered our forces we'll launch a full offensive. Of course we'll require the help of you three as well. Please hurry back to headquarters. Oh, I'm analyzing the data files you sent earlier. I should have results soon, Tuestie out."_

Eve seemed a bit annoyed.

"He's always dragging me deeper and deeper into his damn missions." she grumbled.

I touched her arm and she looked at me. She smiled a bit and nodded.

"There you have it! I don't know what's going down but it sounds big! I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on those Deep Ground punks. They've had their way long enough. Now it's time to give them a taste of pain a-la-Yuffie! Just give me three minutes with those guys, no make it two! Well maybe three…."

She started to rant and I tuned her out. Eve looked at me a little concerned and I shook my head.

"Yuffie would you mind going up front for a bit?" she asked.

She shook her head and the truck stopped. She got out and then we started to move again. I looked at Eve.

"What?"

"Something's wrong I can tell." she said.

I sighed and looked away.

"Look at me Vincent."

I did as she asked and she put both her hands on my face. She stared into my eyes and smiled sadly.

"I know you miss Lucrecia."

I was surprised.

"How did you…."

"You can't lie with your eyes Vincent. At least not to me." she said.

I sighed and she rested her forehead against mine.

"You don't have to hide things from me. I think I'd understand better than most people. I don't judge." she told me.

I couldn't help it! I smashed my lips to hers and kissed her. She put her arms around me and sighed.

Eve's POV

This was the third time Vincent had kissed me. For someone who'd never kissed another before, he was pretty damn good. He pulled me up so I sat in front of him and slowly we separated. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before I kissed him. He seemed bolder this time. His tongue pried open my lips and plundered my mouth. I held him tighter and then pulled back abruptly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"This isn't right." I said.

"What?"

I shook my head.

"We can't…"

He grabbed me and slammed me up against the side of the truck. I looked at him in shock. I was a little scared.

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled.

My eyes widened.

"I think you at least owe me that! I won't go through what I did with Lucrecia again with you! I can't! I won't let you walk away from me like she did!" he shouted.

His eyes were tuning yellow and his voice held a dual tone. He turned away from me and I looked down.

_ He may have more humanity in him than I do. I could learn something from him._

I reached out and put my hand on his back. He stiffened but I didn't withdraw my hand.

"I'm sorry. I just….I'm afraid." I said.

He turned around but I couldn't look at him.

"I told you I made a promise to someone I love. I promise him I would fight against Shinra. His name was Zach, he was like a brother to me. He was killed by the Shinra army. I promised him I would fight and never give up. I loved him like a brother, but this feeling I have for you…..it's different, it's stronger. I don't know what to call it. At first my assignment was just orders, never did I dream it would become something personal. I'm not very good with feelings, you know that by now." I said.

He was silent before asking,

"Are you afraid of me?"

I looked up at him, thinking he was joking. I should've known better, Vincent wasn't a joker. His eyes and voice were normal now.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me." he whispered.

"I'm not afraid of you…I'm afraid for you."

He looked at me curiously.

"You almost died back there. If I lost you…..I don't even want to think about it. You've become….too important to me. I can't lose you. And I'm afraid that what Rosso said might be true. That….that you cannot control Chaos without that materia she took from you!"

He looked down and closed his eyes.

"Are you afraid I could hurt you?"

I shook my head and grabbed him by the front of his cloak.

"No! No! No! I could never be afraid of you! I may be afraid of what you can do, but only to yourself!"

I was crying now and I fell to my knees.

"I watched Rosso almost kill and I couldn't do a damn thing! I was the best of the Deep Ground soldiers! I've always been stronger than Rosso, the only difference is she has no morality! No conscious! This is the only time I've ever felt so weak."

I couldn't stop crying. Vincent knelt down in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You're not weak. Being afraid, having feelings for someone else….it makes you human. Not weak. Eve look at me please…"

I slowly looked into his eyes.

"What Rosso did to me wasn't your fault. I'll never blame you for it! So don't you blame yourself. I'd rather myself get hurt than you. Your assignment is over, I want you to live the way you want to." he told me.

"But my promise to Zach…."

"Do you think he'd want you to force yourself to help Reeve? You can fight Shinra in your own way. I think you've kept your promise." he said.

I thought for a minute. I hated to admit it, but he was right.

"You don't have to fight this battle anymore." he whispered.

I looked into his eyes and then back at the ground.

"For the past 20 years or so, all I've done is fight Shinra. I thought that was all I was living for." I looked at him again. "I'll follow you anywhere Vincent Valentine." I said.

I was given a smile. The biggest I had ever seen on his face. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"I'll always be here." he whispered.

"I'll hold you to it." I said.

He pulled back to look at me and nodded.

"I hope you know that I'm never letting you go." he said.

I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

"I'm okay with that."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.


	9. Shalua's Sacrifice

Chapter 9

Shalua's Sacrifice

I thought about what made Vincent so appealing to me. I looked at him. He had a perfect nose, not too big or small. His lips were soft and warm, his eyes slightly slanted and gentle. His face was kind, though at times his dark brows could make him look fierce. His long raven dark hair that I could hold onto when we kissed. His strong arms that made me feel so safe and protected. His hard, warm, muscular chest. His hands, they could be deadly, but with me he was gentle and loving. When he smiled, it lit up his face like a star. He was a man of few words, but I could always tell what he was feeling, just by looking in his eyes. I started to smile and he looked at me. My face felt hot and I was a little embarrassed. He took my hand and I smiled a bit.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked.

"No, that's just your face Vince." Yuffie said.

I tried to contain my laughter but I failed. He scowled at us, but I just gave him an innocent smile.

Vincent' POV

She'd been staring at me, but I didn't know why. I looked at her beautiful face. Her eyes were the same shape as Lucrecia's. That was what was so familiar. Even though I knew Eve would never be Lucrecia…..it didn't change the way I felt about her. She was frightening when she got angry, she didn't express emotions well, but she had a very kind heart. She'd been tortured and experimented on, and she still helped people. She didn't take anything from anyone and she did what she needed to do. I looked over at Yuffie, whose were closed. She looked as though she was meditating. I took that opportunity to kiss Eve. I quickly pulled away and she looked surprised, her face was red too. I smiled a bit and she leaned closer to me. Her head came to a rest on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"_We'll be arriving shortly…..what the hell!?"_

Something hit us hard and Yuffie hit her head yet again. Eve ran to her.

"She's still alive. She'll have a headache when she gets up though."

I smirked and opened the doors.

"What's out there?" she asked.

"More gifts from Deep Ground." I answered.

She sighed in frustration and then stood up.

"No, you take care of Yuffie. Get her back to the W.R.O. I'll make sure nothing follows you."

She walked forward, grabbed my face and kissed me. My eyes went wide and she pulled away.

"Don't let them hurt you." she said.

I nodded. She put Yuffie over her shoulders and ran off. I took out the machines and soldiers that tried to pursue them. As I walked into headquarters I heard shouts and a loud roar like noise.

"Eve!"

I ran forward to find her.

Eve's POV

I got Yuffie to a safe place and then ran back out. I ran into Shalua and Shelke.

"What's she doing running freely?" I asked.

Shalua blocked any attempt for me to shoot.

"Eve!"

I turned and Vincent ran to me.

"Yuffie's safe."

He nodded and something very big came around the corner.

"What the hell?!" Vincent said.

"Azul." Shelke said.

I was getting tired of him. I ran forward.

"EVE NO!"

I ignored them and jumped up into the air. I shot at him but it was no use. I landed behind him and he kept going for….

"VINCENT! SHALUA!" I cried.

I saw Shalua get thrown back.

"Shalua!" Vincent called.

Azul hit him too and I screamed. I ran forward and jumped on Azul's back. He threw me off and I only just managed to land on my feet. Then I saw him trying to kill Shelke. I was confused, because last I knew, Shelke was one of the Sphietes. She held out a materia and said,

"The extreme potency of this shield materia is comparable to that of your barrier field Azul."

Azul returned to normal, he looked severely ticked off.

"Shelke, why do you stand in my way?"

"I had to protect myself, you were trying to kill me." she answered.

"Hm. Then now is the time."

He took some more swings at her and I ran forward.

"You're no longer required." he said.

Shelke looked surprised.

"No longer…"

"You're no different from the others. Your weak body is nothing without Mako. Your only skill is collecting data from inside a virtual reality. It makes me sick to think of you as a member of the Sphietes! You were only recruited to take Fireheart's place!"

My eyes widened and Shelke looked at me. I suddenly felt terribly guilty. If I hadn't run away….

"Weiss has ordered your termination."

"Weiss?!"

I got in front of her.

"You won't be terminating anyone today Azul!" I snapped.

"Your mission was to identify and locate the keeper of the proto materia. That is why we uploaded the doctor's data into your neuro network! But now we no longer need it. And we can't let it fall into the hands of the W.R.O! Your fate has been decided Shelke. It is time for you to return to the planet!"

"NO!"

I shot at his face and he staggered back a bit. Shelke used that shield materia again.

"Vincent, Eve, Shelke let's go!" Shalua said.

She grabbed Shelke and Vincent grabbed me. We ran for a door and Shalua opened it. Vincent pushed me in first and then followed. Shelke was struggling against Shalua.

"Come on!"

"Let go of me!"

"I don't think so! We have ten years to catch up on, I'm not gonna let this end here."

The door started to close and Vincent and I went running back.

"Shalua!" Vincent said.

She stuck her metal arm between the doors. Vincent and I tried to pry the doors open but we weren't strong enough.

"Why are you doing this?" Shelke asked.

"You can still get through! Go on!"

She shoved Shelke through the gap and I grabbed her to keep her from running. Although, I don't think she would've either way.

"Shelke! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't a better sister. I'm sorry I let you suffer for so long."

"Eve!"

I let Shelke go and started to pull again.

"Vincent, Eve, take care of her will you?"

"Wait!" Vincent said.

I was pulling with everything I had in me.

"Shelke, I'm glad I was able to find you. And remember I'll always love you."

The doors closed and I slammed my fists against them.

"Why?"

I almost didn't hear her. I heard a smash and then the blood began to leak through.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Why did she….why?"

There was another bang on the doors and Vincent grabbed my wrist.

"We have to go."

I nodded and he grabbed Shelke and we ran.

Shalua was gone. She sacrificed herself to save us and Shelke. When Deep Ground finally retreated, I went back for Shalua's body. I picked her up and carried her back to one of the labs.

Vincent's POV

I found Reeve. He was just sitting there on the ground.

"I'm so ashamed." he said.

I sighed.

"I am supposed to be a hero of the Jenova War. But…look at me." he said.

"Don't take all the blame….Reeve…"

"Huh?"

"You're not thinking of giving up are you?"

He didn't answer me. I knelt down.

"I used to be nothing but a stone in the river of time, but then three years ago it was you and the others who taught me I had to move ahead. Now more than I ever I understand that." I said.

"Vincent…."

I stood up and left him to think. I went to go and find Eve. I found her and Yuffie in the lab. Shalua was there too but…


	10. The Least They Can Do

Chapter 10

The Least They Can Do

Yuffie looked at me.

"They say she won't wake up." Yuffie said.

"She suffered too much trauma to her head." Eve whispered.

Yuffie nodded.

"Unless there's some kind of a miracle she's…..she's not…" she slammed her hand on the desk. "Vincent! You were there! Why could you save her!?" she shouted.

Eve closed her eyes and I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She took a deep breath.

"No….I didn't meant to…."

Eve walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"We all say things we don't mean when we're upset or hurting."

I nodded. The door opened and Shelke walked in.

"She was a fool."

Eve and I slowly looked at Yuffie. The girl stood up and slapped Shelke.

"You have no right to call her that! You don't know! You don't know what…."

I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her. She looked at me and then ran out of the room. Eve leaned against the desk and folded her arms across her chest. I looked at Shelke.

"Before, when I asked Shalua what she was searching for, she answered 'her reason to live'. It was you Shelke. You were her reason to live." I said.

"So?"

Eve's head snapped up to look at her. I almost shuddered at the look on her face, it was frightening.

"What did you….."

"I don't understand…" Eve stopped. "how someone could give her own life for that of another. Do you understand, Vincent Valentine?" she asked.

"Hmmm…..I can't answer for your sister." I looked at Eve. "But…"

"But?"

I smiled a bit.

"When a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do." her eyes went wide. "And maybe….that's what makes us human."

Shelke walked forward.

"Someone they care about?"

I nodded.

"Although, it seems like there are a lot of people around me who don't need a reason to give their lives for that of another." I added.

She walked forward again.

"And are you…ah!"

She fell forward but I caught her.

Eve's POV

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Shelke seemed to be in some sort of trance. When she finally backed away, she was quick. Almost as if Vincent had stung her or something.

"I'm sorry."

She turned and walked off a bit.

"Why are her data fragments…responding?"

I stood up and started to go forward, but then Reeve walked in.

"Vincent….I agree with you. This is not the time for us to give up."

I looked at him.

"Who said anything about giving up?" I asked.

He just shook his head.

"But I need to know something, those data files that you and Eve recovered from Shinra Manor….are you sure there weren't anymore?" he asked us.

I nodded.

"I'm sure." he said.

"I see."

He looked at the ground and Vincent took a step forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, the Omega report, the file was incomplete. To make any sense of it, we're going to require the other half." he said.

"You're not sending us back to Shinra Manor!" I said in a low voice.

"But we need to know more about our foe before we launch the attack on Midgar!"

"I don't give a damn! Vincent was almost killed last time we went there!"

"But…"

"Are you speaking…." we all looked at Shelke. "of Dr. Lucrecia Crescent's findings?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Yes, but how did you…."

"A large fragment of her numonic data has been uploaded into my nueral network. It was my prime directive to use this data to locate and retrieve the proto materia. However not only was the data incomplete, but part of her consciousness began interfering with my own thought process. It was believed that the missing fragments may have been the reason for this. I can attempt to upload the W.R.O's files on the Omega report. By combining it with the data I possess, you may obtain a clearer picture of what you might be up against. And perhaps I can regain control of my mind." she said.

I smiled a bit at her.

"_Vincent! Eve, Reeve! You better get out here!_" came Yuffie's voice.

We all went outside and I smirked.

"Well look who decided to drop in." I muttered.

Yuffie started to wave her arms around.

"Cid! Hey! Over here!" she called.

Cid landed his airship and we all got on. He'd made some improvements from what I could tell. Vincent and I walked to the bridge.

"Yo Vincent! And Eve too!"

He walked away from the wheel and I was horrified.

"Long time…."

"C-Captain!"

"Whoa!"

He grabbed the wheel and I shook my head.

"Sorry about that!"

_ I feel like we would be safe on autopilot._

"As much as I'd like to sit down and reminisce about old times, I'll have to take a rain check. Why don't you and the lady have a look around my bird until the meeting." he said.

Vincent and I walked off. I was still thinking about Shalua. Vincent led me into an empty room and sat me down.

"I know losing Shalua is hard." he said.

I hid my face in his chest. I didn't cry, but I was still hurting. Vincent put his arms around me and held me tight. I remembered what he'd said to Shelke. I pulled back a bit and looked into his eyes.

"Why were you looking at me when you were telling Shelke about giving a life?" I asked.

He hesitated before he said,

"You don't know?"

"I think I do, but I want to hear you say it." I whispered.

He took a deep breath and touched my cheek.

"I would give my life for you Eve. Because I….I…"

He was blushing. I'd never really seen him blush. My face was hot and I covered his hand with mine.

"I know. I do too."

His eyes widened and I smiled shyly. He brought my face closer to his and then kissed my lips. His hand went to my hip and he stroked with his thumb. He slowly slid his tongue past my lips and I knotted my fingers in his hair. His tongue started to wrestle with mine and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled me onto his lap and then pulled away a bit.

"I won't doing anything if you don't want me to." he said.

I took a deep breath and said,

"I do want you to."

He nodded and then kissed down my jaw. I closed my eyes and he reached my neck. He scraped his teeth along my skin, then followed with his tongue. I sighed and he pulled my shirt up. The cold metal of his claw made me shiver.

"Sorry."

He removed it and I unbuckled his cloak. I pushed it off his shoulders and then took off his gloves.

"Impatient?" he asked.

"No….I just….I want to feel your skin on mine." I said quietly.

He slowly reached out and put his hands on me. Despite his usual cold demeanor, he was very warm. He stroked my skin and pulled my shirt off. I started to undo the rest of the buckles on his torso.

"You know something?"

"Hm?"

I smiled.

"A man with so many buckles on his clothing….is pretty sexy to me."

He chuckled and I finished. At last I saw his chest. His pale, warm, muscular chest. I ran my hands up and down, marveling. I saw the scars there, a clear result of whatever Hojo did to him. I had them too, though not as many. I leaned forward and started to kiss his chest. He sighed and I felt something spark in my lower region and I wanted to hear more. I flicked my tongue over his nipple and this time I got a low moan. I smiled against his skin and then looked back at him. I took a deep breath and unclasped my bra. His eyes wandered my bare chest and I felt a little embarrassed. He touched one of the scars and I saw the sadness in his eyes. He had a scar in the same place. I smiled and touched it. He laughed a bit and nodded. He pulled me back onto his lap and I started to kiss his neck. He gasped and then moaned. I gently pushed him back and held himself up by his elbows.

"I'm glad….you're the first woman I've done this with." he said suddenly.

I gave him a bright smile.

"I'm glad you're the first man. I hope I'm the only woman after this."

He touched my face and nodded.

"So long as I'm the only man."

"That's a promise."

He smiled and pulled my lips down to his. Our tongues danced and our hands explored. I came to realize there was a very large bulge straining against his pants. I myself felt hot and I was wet. He unbuckled my belt and slid my pants down. He started to take his pants off but I stopped him.

"Are you not ready."

"No I am….but….can I do it?" I asked.

He smiled a bit and nodded. I unbuckled his pants and slowly slid them down. I noticed he didn't wear any underwear. I smiled at him and he took off my panties. We were both naked and I didn't feel any sort of shyness or embarrassment.

Vincent's POV

By the fates she was gorgeous! I wanted to jump on her and pound myself into her. I didn't do this, I gently pulled her into my arms and kissed her. Her soft body against mine was one of the greatest pleasures I'd ever known. One of her hands wandered up my back, stopping to wrap around my shoulder. I could feel her wet opening rubbing against my throbbing erection.

"Eve…" I moaned.

"Am I doing something wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"No, just don't stop." I begged.

She nodded and I closed my eyes. She moved a little harder and I wrapped my arm tightly around her. She dropped her mouth to mine and touched my face. Eventually I fell onto my back and held her body tight against mine.

"Vincent?"

I looked at her.

"Is it going to hurt you?"

I almost laughed at her question.

"No, it might hurt you a bit though. Just tell me and we'll stop now."

_ Please don't say stop!_

"Don't stop Vincent." she said.

I sat her up and then laid her down.

"I'm going to try and make this as painless as possible." I told her.

"I don't care about pain. I just want to know how it feels give yourself to someone you….love."

My heart skipped a beat and trailed my fingers down her body. She squirmed a bit when I reached her opening. I gently rubbed her bud and then dipped my finger inside her.

"Oh! Oh do that again Vincent!" she begged.

I did so and she pushed her hips towards me. I pushed my finger inside her and she groaned. I curled my finger and then started to move around. She moaned my name several times and then I added two more fingers. She was tight and I was worried when the time came it would hurt no matter what I did. I worked my fingers inside her until I could stretch them apart. I pulled my fingers out and she whimpered a bit. She looked up at me as I licked my fingers clean. Her eyes were wild and dark with lust. I crawled on top of her and positioned myself at her opening. I looked back into her eyes and she nodded. I slowly pushed myself forward. Her eyes closed and her lips parted. When I came to her barrier I took a deep breath, then I shoved myself forward. She tensed up a bit but then relaxed.

Eve's POV

When I saw him I thought he was big, but now having him inside me I realized he was bigger than I thought. I brought both my hands to his biceps and looked into his eyes.

"That didn't hurt that bad."

He seemed relieved and he kissed my forehead. He moved a bit, testing to see if I was alright. I nodded and he pulled back before pushing himself back in. He was slow and gentle at first, but I knew his patience was hanging on by a thread. I brought his lips down to mine and pushed my tongue in his mouth. He slammed into me and stayed still.

"I'm not going to break Vincent." I whispered.

I ran my tongue down his neck and he shivered. He started to thrust harder and longer. I tilted my head back and he kissed my throat. He started to go faster and harder with each thrust.

"Vincent!"

"Yes! Say my name Eve!"

"Vincent! Vincent!"

"Again!"

"VINCENT!"

He gave a guttural roar and thrusted hard one last time. I could feel him coming inside me and I joined him. He fell down beside me and I looked at him and smiled. He gave me a smile right back and I took his hand.

"Come here." he said.

I smiled more and moved into his arms. I put my head on his chest and sighed in content.

"Vincent?"

"Hm?"

I looked up at him.

"Will you promise me something?" I asked.

He nodded. I took his hand and twined our fingers.

"Don't leave me?" I whispered.

He sat up and leaned against the wall. He kissed me deeply and I knew this was his way of telling me he would never let me go. I put my hand on the side of his face and returned his kiss. I poured all my love and devotion into the kiss so he would know….

That I loved him.


	11. The Omega Report

Chapter 11

The Omega Report

I sat there in Vincent's arms. He was stroking my back and I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've just never really been so content before now. Being here in your arms, I feel safe. The fact that we're naked just makes it better."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll admit, I like it when you're naked beneath me."

I raised my brows and forced him onto his back.

"Hmm, I think I like you better like this." I purred.

He smirked and I smiled at him. I touched his face and kissed his lips softly. When I pulled away I smiled softly at him.

"When all this is over, what will you do?" I asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. But I hope you'll still be with me Eve." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will be." I whispered.

"Good."

He pulled my lips back to his and kissed me passionately.

"_Vincent?! Eve!? I don't know where yall are but you best stop doing the dirty and get your butts to the meeting! We're all waiting on you two!_"

I stopped kissing him and my eyes went wide.

"There's no way he could've known what we're doing." I said.

Vincent looked at a little ticked.

"Maybe he just meant it as a joke." I said.

He nodded and started to get dressed. I smirked and wrapped his cloak around me. When he turned to get it he saw me. He smiled and shook his head.

"As much as I like that sight of you wearing my cloak and nothing else," he knelt down in front of me. "I'm going to need it back." he said.

"I know. I thought I'd give you something to think about until next time." I told him.

He chuckled and I gave him back his cloak. I put on my cloths and then looked at him. I took hold of one of his belts and pulled him to me. He smirked put his hands on my arms.

"When this is over, you and I will go someplace quiet. We'll live our lives together. If you want to that is."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my forehead against his chest and said,

"That's all I want."

I felt his lips on my hair and smiled.

"_What did I say!? You can do your business after the meeting! Let's go!_"

I growled.

"I'm gonna hurt him."

"I won't stop you."

We left the room hand in hand. When we reached the bridge I let Vincent walk on alone.

"Where's your misses?" Cid asked.

I silently walked up behind him. I knew from everyone's expressions I was giving a stone cold glare.

"She's behind me isn't she."

They slowly nodded and he turned around. I slapped him and shook my head.

"You and your big mouth Cid. Don't think I'm not gonna tell Shera about this." I grumbled.

He looked a little scared and I went to stand next to Vincent. Reeve smiled at me and I raised my brow.

"I told you it wasn't all for nothing." he said.

I looked at Vincent and he smirked.

"Always plotting. Nicer to know some things don't change." he said.

"Alright! Our old buddies and the remaining W.R.O troops will lead the ground assault."

I smirked.

"Cloud."

Vincent looked at me and I winked.

"While we launch our assault from the air." Yuffie said.

"Right. So Reeve, you ready?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

Shelke started the 'show'. The scene around us changed and it was like we were standing among the sea of stars. I looked around and smiled a bit, it truly was beautiful. Vincent stood there silently and I looked at him. Then I heard her voice.

"_Just as we return to the planet when our life light has faded, the planet returns to the cosmos when her time has come."_

It was beautiful. Lucrecia took us through space and through an asteroid field. I reached up to touch one, but my hand went right through it.

Vincent's POV

I wouldn't deny it was a beautiful sight. Eve looked especially beautiful surrounded by stars. Yuffie was jumping around and it was rather cute, she looked like an excited child.

"_Anything that has definite shape, will someday cease to exist. The same is true for this world. Before she takes her final breath, the pure life stream that flows freely beneath her crust will gather to one, by Omega. The ultimate life form. His purpose: to gather all life, sentiate and non and lead it into the sea of stars. Where it will embark on a fabulous journey, along a road unraveled."_

We watched as the illusion of Omega left a planet. Leaving it dead and barren. Yuffie tried to chase after it but soon gave up.

_ "All that will remain, is a lonely shell. Destined to die silently, in the limitless void of space."_

I watched the simulated planet fall apart. Eve looked a bit worried, but as always was trying to conceal it with an expressionless face. When the simulated space faded and we were back on the airship. I walked away a bit.

"Omega is the same type of weapon as the one we encountered three years ago. The planet gave birth to these creatures to protect itself. Just as the planet will ultimately give birth to the final weapon, Omega. When the end of the world is immanent, an essence. Omega is an elaborate safety mechanism."

"I'll say." Eve said.

I smirked.

"Designed only to maintain and protect the flow of life. Normally, Omega poses no threat to us. It only manifests when the planet has detected something that could cause her danger." Shelke said.

Reeve stepped forward.

"But Deep Ground is attempting to awaken the beast early. Thus the kidnappings." Reeve said.

Suddenly we heard screams I looked around and so did Eve.

"_Good gracious me!_"

The screams all stopped abruptly.

"By slaughtering thousands of innocent souls, they are creating a pure life stream. In order to trick the planet into thinking the end is near." Reeve said.

"GAH! Why those conniving….I don't know what this Weiss character is trying, but he's crazy if he thinks we're gonna let him get away with it!"

"Calm down Cid. You'll waste your energy before the fight even starts." Eve said calmly.

He scowled at her and she gave him an amused smirk. I smiled to myself.

_ That's Eve. She's calm on the surface and loves to tease people. _

"Right….Omega's being revived deep beneath Midgar. In Mako Reactor zero. To increase the output of reactor zero, all the other reactors have been tied into its mainframe. Our objective is to slow one through eight and slow down the process. Mission details for each squad will be relayed separately." Reeve said.

"Alright we still got some time before the big show. You got anything that needs doin' do it."

I noticed he was looking at Eve when he said this. She threw a knife two centimeters from his foot.

"Watch it Cid. I don't think Shera will blame if I don't miss next time."

He laughed nervously and she looked at me. She smirked and then walked off.

Eve's POV

I knew Vincent would follow me, and I wanted him to.


	12. Trust

Chapter 12

Trust

I hid in an empty room and when Vincent walked by I grabbed him. There was an amused smile on his face. I pushed him up against a wall and looked into his eyes.

"We may as well make the best of the time we've been given. Right?"

He pulled the tie holding my hair. I raised my brow.

"Do you know how long it takes me to braid that?" I asked.

He pulled my body flush against his. I smiled and raised a brow again.

"I'll re-braid it when I've had my way with you." he growled.

"In that case…."

I crashed my lips to his and he turned me. My back was now to the wall. I smiled and he kissed my lips again. His tongue licked along my lips and I opened my mouth for him. He tasted like sweet wine and I loved it. I moaned and fisted my hands in his cloak. After a few seconds I started to unbuckle it. I stepped back so he could take off my shirt. I quickly unbuckled his shirt and pushed it off. He unclasped my bra and tossed it to the floor. He pulled me back to him and I rubbed my breasts against his chest. He moaned and unbuckled my belt. My hair was coming loose and I shook it out. Vincent pulled back to look at me. He ran his fingers from the roots of my hair to the tips.

"Is the red natural?"

"No. After Hojo's little…..interference it just appeared. My hair grew to a certain length and then just stopped. I also have no hair anywhere else on my body. Maybe I'll tell you the whole story….if you earn it in the next several minutes."

He smirked.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Indeed."

He lifted me into his arms and then laid me on the floor. He was on me in seconds. This time we weren't taking our time. We were all over each other, as though we couldn't get enough. I practically ripped off his pants and then grabbed him.

"Ah! Eve!"

I knew I hadn't hurt him. I smiled and pumped my hand along him. He fell onto his back and I crawled onto him.

"I'm in the mood for exploring this activity." I said.

Vincent's POV

I was curious as to what she would do, until she continued to pump her hand along me. I shut my eyes tight and tried to refrain from bucking towards her. I was not in control of my body when I did so. She chuckled darkly and squeezed gently. I gasped and then she was on top of me. I'd no idea how she was already so wet. She started to rub against me and I balled my hands into fists. She leaned forward so her breasts were pressed up against my chest.

"Put your hands on me Vincent." she whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said in a strained voice.

"You won't. I….I trust you."

My eyes flew open to look into hers. She wasn't smiling but I could see it all in those beautiful eyes. All the love, the longing and the trust. I nodded and put my hands on her hips. She sat back up and then I moved so I was positioned beneath her. She sank down slowly and moaned as she did. She felt so tight and hot around me. When she could go no further I looked at her. All her hair was falling down and over her shoulders like a waterfall. I reached up to run my fingers through it. It was soft as silk.

"Has your hair always been so soft?" I asked.

She nodded.

"That has always been natural." She told me.

I smiled and she started to move back and forth. She took my hand and brought it up to her breast. I squeezed and she threw her head back. After a while I grabbed her and started to lift her up and down.

"Oh Vincent!"

I moaned in response and then started to thrust up. She made a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan. I wanted her to make that sound again so I aimed for the same spot within her. She tightened around me and then came. I laid her on her back and started to pound into her.

Eve's POV

He was being rough and I was thoroughly enjoying it. He ran his hand down my body to my thigh and there he stayed. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he was able to go deeper. I was getting close again.

"Vincent hold me tighter!" I begged.

He did as I asked and then his lips moved to my neck. He nipped and then sucked hard. I cried out his name and I came again. Only seconds after he came as well, spilling himself deep within me. He was breathing hard but so was I. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I think this time was better." I breathed.

"Yeah?"

I nodded. He sat up and pulled me up as well. I kissed his lips again. I just couldn't get enough of him. When I did stopped I remembered what I promised him. He seemed to read my mind.

"You don't have to tell me." he said.

I shook my head.

"No I do. I trust you Vincent, and it's time you knew what happened to me.

He nodded and I took a deep breath and told Vincent why Hojo did what he did.

"He wanted to make a flawless being. So that in turn that being could bear flawless and powerful offspring."

He looked angry.

"He wanted to use you as a…."

"In a word a breeding machine. He performed several experiments on me, causing me to look human but at the same time more than human. I've always been strong but his experiments made me even stronger, faster and more durable. You are more human than I am. I've been genetically mutated to the point of no going back. I'm still me, I still have my mind and sense of right and wrong, but I'm not normal. I escaped before Hojo could use me the way he wanted to."

He was silent for a moment. Then he said,

"I thought you were with Deep Ground."

I nodded.

"I was. Hojo found me when I tried to escape the first time. He dragged me back and did all those things. When he was gone I found the strength to try and escape again. I ran as far and as fast as I could. That was when Zach found me. He was trying to keep Cloud safe and he helped me too. He was a good man, and it's my fault he's dead. He was an escaped experiment of Hojo as well, as was Cloud. The Turks and the Shinra company were looking for him. They were following me…and he tried to fight them all off alone. He was killed…..trying to save Cloud…..and me. I didn't deserve to be saved. I was very untrusting of Zach at first. I almost broke his nose." Vincent chuckled. "But he kept me alive and he kept me safe for almost a year. He told me to always keep fighting, to never give up no matter what. I gave him my word. When he died, Cloud and I were found by Reeve. He brought us back to health and then Cloud left. My promise to Zach caused me to stay. And then the time came, where he told me about you. He gave me my assignment, and I think you know the rest." I explained.

I looked down, my hair falling over my shoulder and forming a curtain. A few stray tears rolled down my cheeks. Vincent gently brushed my hair back over my shoulder and I looked at him. He pulled me to him.

"Hojo shot me point blank. I remember him laughing and then calling himself a genius. After that all I can remember is floating in and out of consciousness and the pain. He locked me in a coffin for 30 years. Cloud found me. I told him I could help him, being a former member of the Turks and all."

I was surprised.

"You were one of the Turks?"

He nodded. I smirked. I knew the Turks. One in particular stood out in my mind.

"Thank heavens you're not like Reno."

"How do you know Reno?"

"You don't want to know." I said.

He smiled at me and I smiled too.

"I do love your smile. It lights up your face. Your eyes shine and it looks as though you haven't a care in the world. I hope to see it more often."

He stroked my cheek and then placed his hand on the side of my face. I leaned into his hand and kissed palm.

"You're the only one who can really put a smile on my face anymore. And I….I…."

He sighed and I put my arms around him.

"You don't have to say it. I already know Vincent."

He kissed me softly and then pulled me to his chest. I relaxed against his warm body and closed my eyes.

"You have to know that….I've fallen in love with you Vincent Valentine." I said.

"I know. Someday I promise I'll find a way to say it. Just give me some time."

I smiled.

"You can take as much time as you need. I'll always be here." I said.


	13. The Assault

Chapter 13

The Assault

We laid there for a few more minutes, Vincent running his fingers through my hair. He really seemed to enjoy doing that.

"Why do you like my hair so much?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful.

"I guess it's the simple pleasures that I like. Holding you in my arms, kissing you, running my fingers through your hair, it makes me happy."

I smiled and took his free hand. Even though we had a battle to fight, I was relaxed.

"Unfortunately we do need to be heading back soon. And you said you would fix my hair. After all you're the one who messed it up." I said.

He smiled and nodded. I turned around and he brought my hair back over my shoulders. He parted it and braided it gently. When he was finished he kissed my shoulder and then my neck.

"No matter what happens next, stay with me." he said.

I turned a bit and looked at him.

"I promise."

He kissed me again and then we got dressed. While he went to see Reeve, I thought I should go and talk to Shelke. I walked in and she was sitting in a chair.

"Shelke?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. She reminded me of Shalua.

"Eve Fireheart."

I nodded and walked forward.

"I thought that maybe I should talk to you." I said.

"About what?"

I sat down on the floor next to her chair.

"You already know I was in Deep Ground. And you probably know I was supposed to be one of the Sphietes."

"What about it?"

I took a deep breath.

"I feel as though I should apologize." I looked at her. "If I hadn't run away…..maybe you wouldn't have had to go through what you did. I just…..I'm so sorry Shelke."

Vincent's POV

"…..I'm so sorry Shelke."

I heard Eve's voice and stopped.

"If I'd known that they would look for a replacement I never would've tried to leave. No one, especially someone as young as you were should have to go through that. If I could go back and fix that mistake I would. You needed to know that." she said.

There was a long silence before Shelke spoke.

"I don't blame you. You were doing what any other person would've." she said.

I smiled to myself and then walked away. As I was walking, I felt that sharp pain in my chest again. I stayed on my feet, but when I looked down at my hands, they were not my own. It was Chaos! I scratched the wall and then I heard someone call my name.

"Vincent?!"

It was Eve's voice! I felt her hands on me and then I saw Lucrecia, she was walking towards me. I reached out my hand and she disappeared. My hand returned to normal and I looked at Eve.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head. I saw the scratch marks and then I felt the pain again. I fell to my knees this time and Eve went with me.

"Vincent!"

She put her hands on my shoulders and I clutched my chest.

"Am I….losing control?" I asked.

She turned my face towards hers.

"No you're not! You're stronger than Chaos! I know you are and so do you." She said.

She helped me to my feet and put her hand over my chest. The pain became numb until it vanished. I covered her hand with mine.

"It might not be safe for you to be around me Eve."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Weak Vincent, very weak. You'll have to come up with a much better excuse than that. I told you I would be here, I don't plan on breaking my promise." she said.

I had to smile. She was brave and so good and kind to me.

"You're too good to me, Eve." I said.

She smiled and put her arms around me.

"I know."

I chuckled and hugged her tightly. We went to see Reeve. On our way we heard Cid over the speakers.

_ "Listen up! Cause I'm only gonna say this once! If anyone of you is kill by those punks I'll drag you back from hell and kill you again! You really wanna piss off those SOB's then try staying alive! That's what this war's all about. If you live everybody behind you lives, if you die they die. You got that? Now go kick some Deep Ground ass!"_

I smirked.

"He always had a flare for the dramatics. But he's right. We have to stay alive." Vincent said.

I looked at him.

"As long as I have you with me, I'll always survive."

He gave me a small smile and we walked into the room. Shelke came inside.

"Vincent Valentine."

She handed me something.

"What's this?"

"Your phone. I retrieved it in Calm. I've modified it slightly. Just dial poun to contact my personal terminal directly. From this work station I can perform a synaptic net dive to almost any network system in Midgar. I may also be able to help guide you into Deep Ground."

Vincent and Reeve looked at each. I smirked.

_ Men._

"It's not what you think. By monitoring your movement, Dr. Crescent's data fragments are restored within me. I'm simply providing a service for my own benefit."

Vincent looked at her.

"I didn't say anything." he said.

I smirked. Shelke looked a little embarrassed.

"I uh…anyway. My resources here are limited. Do not expect too much."

Vincent stepped forward a bit.

"Hm, Eve and I are counting on you Shelke."

I smiled at her. She seemed surprised.

"I…it's just….I've never actually been counted on by anyone before. Uh…never mind!" she said quickly.

Reeve looked at her then.

"Well then, can I count on you to keep an eye on the airship while we're away?"

"Huh?"

"I've already witnessed your strength and skill once. This is war and we have to be ready for anything. Your assistance would be of great help. Normally I'd ask Eve, but seeing as how she…."

"Shut it Tuestie!" I snapped.

He stopped and smiled at me.

"My assistance?" Shelke asked.

"Exactly."

One of the soldiers called for Reeve.

"Ah, excuse me. Vincent, Eve I will see you again before deployment. And Shelke remember, I'm counting on you!"

He ran off before anyone could say anything. I sighed and shook my head. I looked at Shelke.

"Any help you can give will be most appreciated." I said.

She just nodded and Vincent and I left. Vincent and I made our way to the hanger and prepared to go. I was smiling and Yuffie looked at me.

"Someone's excited."

I smiled at her.

"I've been waiting a long time to get revenge for what they did to me. Now I finally have the chance."

She smiled and nodded. I could hear the blasts of battle outside. I put on my gloves and nodded.

_ "Hatch open. Prepare for drop!"_

I took a deep breath. I'd been waiting for this day for a long time.

"See you boys later!" Yuffie said.

She and the primary squad left and I shook my head.

"Do be careful." I whispered.

_ "Advanced squad away! Secondary squad prepare for drop."_ came Shelke's voice.

Suddenly one of the other ships crashed into us.

"Shit!"

Vincent and the others left, but my hover wasn't working.

"EVE!"

I ran and jumped out of the hanger.

"Vincent! A little help would be great!"

He held out his hand and I took it. I stood behind him and nodded.

"That was fun."

He smirked and I started to shoot. Something hit us and I almost fell.

"Vincent look out!"

He swerved and managed to miss hitting a building.

"Hold onto me!"

I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his waist. He did a few flips to dodge the bullets and then looked to his left. He zoomed on down towards a more secluded area. We jumped off the hover and onto a building. We jumped down and I looked around.

"A train graveyard." I said.

He nodded and he phone rang.

"_What do you think you're doing? You and Eve have landed several cliques off your target destination. However, considering the location of the enemy this could work to your advantage. Head to the central complex and find a means of reaching the top level. You will only be able to enter Deep Ground from the upper platform. I'll contact you again, Shelke out."_

He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Looks like we're on our own."

I nodded.


	14. Control

Chapter 14

Control

We continued through and found several W.R.O soldiers.

"Mr. Valentine! Miss Fireheart!"

They ran to us.

"We missed our landing point." she looked around. "This looks like the old sector seven slums. A train graveyard." she said.

"Yes it does." Vincent said.

"Sir! Ma'am! I received a radio transmission reporting the remaining air squads have reached the upper level plates and joined the ground forces."

"Fine."

He looked at me and then we started to leave.

"Uh, sir, ma'am?"

Vincent stopped and looked back.

"Requesting permission to accompany you until we've reached the complex." she said.

He looked at me and I shrugged. I didn't care either way.

"Do as you wish." he said.

They seemed happy about it and followed us. We only encountered a few Deep Ground soldiers along the way. We found another soldier crouched behind a crate.

"I was uh…just taking a breather."

We started to walk away but he followed.

"Uh sir, ma'am let me join you!"

He looked at him.

"Just don't get in our way." he said.

We kept going and found the female soldier on her knee looking around a corner.

"You know, I was born in Midgar. My brother and I, used to play here all the time, my mom didn't approve though. After she died, my brother joined a Shinra resistance group. But was killed when the plate fell and….." she pointed her gun at something. "I can't believe this place is still here."

I heard someone running towards us and turned.

"Lieutenant! Soldiers!"

Vincent and I ran back with him. We located the group's commander and Vincent seemed relieved. The commander looked at us.

"Vincent Valentine, Eve Valentine….."

"What? My last name is Fireheart."

"Cid told us you were married."

I gritted my teeth.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him." I said.

"My apologies. Thank you for your assistance."

Vincent's POV

_ Eve Valentine…..I like the way that sounds._

"To reach the central complex, you must proceed through this maze of decommissioned train cars. However I have received news that beyond the graveyard, are some of the enemies most powerful defenses."

"Rosso." Eve whispered.

I looked at her.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do."

We started to leave but he stopped us.

"Wait! I can't let you go without back up…"

"No."

I turned and looked at them.

"You heard what Cid said. Disregarding the fake marriage, your job is to live. If you come with us, chances are you'll all die." she said.

He was silent before giving a short nod.

"Understood. I'll stay here until the current situation has improved."

He saluted us.

"Good luck to you both!"

We nodded and then proceeded into the maze. I looked at Eve. She looked up at me and raised a brow.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

I hadn't realized that I was.

"I didn't realize I was." I said.

She stopped me.

"Vincent, we both know I know you better than that. You rarely blush and when you do it's never without reason."

I looked down before I said,

"I can't lie, I liked hearing him say Eve Valentine."

She turned red and looked down with a shy smile.

"You didn't like it?" I asked.

"Uh no that's not….I did I just…."

I smiled at her.

"Damn Cid for this!"

She grabbed me and pulled my lips down to hers.

_ Thank you Cid!_

She pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked.

"Very much so, yes."

She nodded and walked off. I chuckled before following her. We came across a soldier who pointed his gun at us. I held out my arm and moved in front of Eve. He realized who we were and lowered his gun.

"Vincent and Eve Valentine."

Eve sighed in frustration.

"There's no way out of here?" I asked.

"None."

"I can make one." Eve offered.

"I don't doubt it. But I have an easier way."

"I looked all over, but found nothing. Looks like we're all stuck here." said the soldier.

I took out my phone and got a hold of Shelke.

"Shelke?"

_ "Vincent Valentine. The only way out of the graveyard is through a nearby underground passage."_

"Where?" I asked.

_ "I'm uploading the location now. Also….up ahead Deep Ground has established a heavy line of defense. You and Eve probably won't even break a sweat, but I thought I would let you know."_

She hung up and I put the phone away. Eve and I managed to find the way out, then my phone rang again.

_ "Vincent Valentine, you've reached the central complex. Proceed up to reach the plate's surface."_

She made a strange noise.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_ "The approaching Deep Ground squa….no it's nothing. I'll contact you agai…."_

She was cut off by flying soldiers. Eve groaned.

_ "Aerial Troopers. Good luck Vincent."_

Eve had already shot two down by the time I pulled out my gun. She really was good. We took them down without much trouble. We pressed on and we met Rosso.

"Ah still alive I see. And you call yourself human."

Eve stepped forward, keeping me back.

"He's more human than you. It's time to end this. Something I should've done a long, long time ago. As you would say, time to die."

She laughed at her.

"Eve, you can't do this alone."

She looked at me and smiled.

"Yes I can. I've always been able to. I know that now and I have you to thank for it. She can't kill me. She may not be human but she can't kill me. Go on ahead. I will come when I've dealt with her." she said.

I kissed her hard and then left.

Eve's POV

I turned to face a smirking Rosso.

"I always knew there was too much humanity in you. There's still too much for you to be able to kill me darling. I won't kill you, I'll destroy you!"

She ran at me but I jumped over her. I shot her leg and she cried out. I landed behind her and threw a knife. She blocked it with her blade and I flinched.

"You know full well why they call me the Crimson little darling. But perhaps I should tell you again."

She ran at me and I kicked her back. She shot at me and I almost got hit. I smirked and fired at her again. I hit her this time and she fell to the ground. I didn't lower my guns for a second. I knew that if I did she'd kill me.

"Someone….stronger…than….than…"

She stood up and looked at me.

"I told you, I've always been stronger." I hissed.

"Absurd! Absurd!"

She was breathing hard and then she laughed.

"Our time here together is done. But the mighty Azul awaits."

She ran an jumped onto a ledge.

"I shall not grant you the pleasure, of killing Rosso the Crimson."

I smirked and shook my head.

"I don't have to kill you to know I won against you."

That hit her and I knew it. She glared at me.

"No one will ever stand above me! No one! No one! No one! NO ONE!"

She cut through the rock and the ledge began to fall. I only watched as she fell. She was laughing all the way down. I heard a roar and gasped.

"Vincent!"

I ran off in the direction he had gone.

"Mrs. Valentine!"

I turned and was about to shout at the person but they looked troubled.

"What?"

"The ground squad has failed to penetrate the defenses." he said.

I sighed. I had to help Vincent.

"Do you have a phone?"

He nodded and handed it to me. I dialed Cloud.

_ "Hello?"_

"Cloud it's Eve."

I heard Barret's voice in the background.

_ "YO EVE! About time you found a husband! Ha-ha!"_

I growled in frustration.

"I'll deal with that later. I heard you haven't been able to get through."

_ "Hold on a sec. Tifa!"_

_ "Eve? You don't have to worry about us. All we need is a few more people to help us and we can get through."_

"That I can arrange. Keep going Tifa. And tell Barret that I'm not married. Cid made that up."

_ "Aw that's too bad. Eve Valentine has a real ring to it. And Vincent sounds much happier. I congratulated him, and he just laughed. I've never heard him laugh before. He didn't deny anything, just laughed. Well I guess it can't be helped. Take care of yourself….and Vincent."_

She hung up and I smirked. I looked back to the soldier.

"You need to send as many that you can spare to the ground forces."

"Ma'am!"

He saluted me and then left. I kept running to find Vincent. I saw Azul throw him to the side.

"NO!"

Azul turned to look at me.

"Fireheart! So Rosso didn't survive."

I ran past him to Vincent. I put my hand on his back. He was still breathing.

"Stand! STAND! This isn't over yet!"

Vincent slowly stood up. His eyes were glowing. I blinked and he was gone, now standing in front of Azul. He thrust his fist through his chest. I covered my eyes and when I looked back Vincent was gone. Chaos was there.

"Chaos!" Azul gasped.

Chaos picked up the gun and threw it. It went into Azul's body. I was horrified, Vincent didn't have control.

"It looks like….y-you were more a beast….than I." Azul said.

Vincent only stared at him. I couldn't move, I couldn't even think. All I could do was watch.

"Very well. I'll see you again Vincent, in hell!"

Vincent blasted him and he fell and said,

"HAIL WEISS!"

He laughed on his way down, just like Rosso had. Chaos was trying to take control of Vincent.

"STOP!" I cried.

He calmed down and then turned to look at me. It still wasn't Vincent. I would never raise my gun to him. I put them both down and held out my arms.

"I'll never raise a gun to you. Never. You're stronger than Chaos Vincent! I know you're in there somewhere and I know you can hear me! I love you no matter what you do to me. If I'm to be killed I'd rather it was you. So go ahead!" I said.

Chaos took a step forward but then disappeared. Vincent was back again.

"E-Eve…."

He fell to the ground and I ran to him. His eyes were closed but he was breathing normally. I put my ear to his chest, his heart was racing. I sat down and put his head on my lap.

"I always knew you were stronger." I whispered.

I brushed a few locks of hair from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and I smiled.

"Eve…..why would you be so stupid. I could've killed you." he said.

I sighed and slapped him.

"What the hell…."

"I would rather die by your hand than any. And I knew you wouldn't kill me. You know that you could never kill me. That slap was also for not denying we were married when you spoke to Cloud, Tifa and Barret."

He smiled a bit.

"Maybe I didn't want to." he whispered.

My heart stopped beating it seemed.

"This may be an awkward way and position of doing this, but I have to ask."

_ This isn't happening._

"Will you be my wife?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer him.

"Eve?"

I blinked several times.

"I-I….I don't know. Vincent I…I want to say yes…."

"But?" he asked.

"I just have so many things running through my mind right. And you've asked me a serious question. I never answer serious questions on a whim. I need to be able to think about this. I love you Vincent, I really do, never doubt that." He nodded. "But even though I've been watching over you for three years, there are still things I don't know about you that I want to know. I hope you can understand."

He sat up and smiled a bit.

"No I understand. I knew you would say something like that. You can take as much time as you need. I won't be going anywhere I promise."

I smiled at him.

"Thank you."

He touched my cheek and then pulled me forward. He kissed my lips and then grabbed his chest again.

"Vincent!"

This was getting worst. I laid him down and he closed his eyes.

"This getting worse. I'm starting to get scared Vincent." I said.

He didn't answer me.

"This pain…..Chaos….Lucrecia used me to…"

"No Vincent. She did this to save you. She….she loved you. I know she did. Just as I love you."

Vincent's POV

I looked at Eve. I reached up and stroked her cheek.

"You might be more than human, but you have the biggest heart I've ever known. And I adore that about you." I said.

She smiled and kissed my palm. I stood up and she looked over and picked something up. Her eyes went wide.

"Shelke!"

I walked over and she held out Shelke's phone.

"Sphietes."

She seemed horrified.

"Nero."

"Who?"

"Nero. One of the worst of the Sphietes. He has strange powers, powers I've never seen or heard of before. Dark powers." she said.

She shivered a bit.

"Did he use those powers on you?" I asked.

She nodded. I pulled her into my arms.

"I want you to stay here."

She pulled back.

"What? No I'm going with you…."

"I don't want you to be in danger. Please stay here." I said.

She looked like she was about to say yes. She just nodded and the lift stopped and I looked at the door.

_ Deep Ground. Shinra's dark secrets. Three years of hell below. Now….a world of hell above. The path to darkness opens once more._

Eve grabbed my arm and I looked at her.

"I'll come back I promise."

She still looked very worried. I kissed her softly. I lingered for a few seconds.

"Nothing will keep me away from you. Nothing." I whispered.

She kissed me one more time

"If I feel something's wrong I'm coming in there after you. I don't care what you say, I'm coming after you." she said.

I smiled a bit.

"I know you would. But please, don't follow me."

She nodded again.

"I….I'll be back soon I promise."

She nodded a third time and I walked away.

_ I love you._

Eve's POV

I watched him go.

"If you think I'm going to just sit here and wait, you're wrong."

I started to go forward but I heard something. I turned and was enveloped in darkness. I didn't even have a chance to scream.

Vincent's POV

I made it through but was then surrounded by darkness. I felt like I was drowning, like I couldn't breath. Chaos was trying to control me again.

_ "You've always been stronger than Chaos!"_

Eve's voice rang in my head and I found my self control. I forced the darkness away and jumped out. I walked forward but then I heard a voice behind me.

"A pleasure to finally meet you, Vincent."

I turned around. I knew this had to be Nero. But what caught my attention, was Eve's body lying behind him. My eyes widened.

"EVE!"

"At first I thought you nothing more than a nuisance, however it seems I can no longer let you run about unchained. I must protect my beloved brother."

"Your brother?"

I had to remain calm. I knew if I ticked him off he would kill her.

"Dear Weiss. The only person who ever loved me, and the only person I will ever love. I'm sure you understand. Don't you."

He looked at Eve and I strove to control my temper.

"Give her back to me, now." I said calmly.

"In a matter of moments, everything will change."

"What did you do with Shelke?" I asked.

"Shelke? Ah yes, I do recall running into the lass when I journeyed to the airship. A feisty one she is, and this one too." he motioned to Eve.

I put my hand on my gun.

"The girl is inside me, lost like a little puppy." He said.

"Give Eve back to me." I said.

"If you want her, then take her." he said.

I wasn't a fool. He was trying to trick me.

"I'm no fool Nero."

I pointed the gun at him.

"Ah, so you wish to dance."

He lifted himself into the air and I shot him down before he could do anything. I ran picked Eve up. I backed away and sat her down. Nero got up.

"Perhaps Azul and Rosso never stood a chance against the mighty Valentine. But enough, I have other matters to attend to."

The darkness surrounded me once more, but this time I was in control. I remembered what he said about Shelke. I found her, protecting herself. I held out her phone.

"I think you dropped this. Unless you find something appealing about this place, I suggest we leave. Let's go."

She nodded and I picked her up. I jumped out of the abyss and set her down next to Eve. Nero turned and looked at me.

"I see. Soul wrought of terror corrupt. My darkness would have no control over you, would it? So I must try a different dance."

He held out his arms and the darkness once more appeared behind him. This time it was bigger. Something came flying between us. I sighed when I realized what it was.

_ Yuffie._

"Even in a world where fear and despair rain over the heavens, you must never forget that where there is shadow there is always light! That's right! Bask in my rays evil doers! That's right, feel the radiance of Wutai super ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi!"

I sighed and then Nero turned.

"My brother calls."

He disappeared into the darkness and I put my gun away. I ran to Eve and lifted her up a bit.


	15. The Truth

Chapter 15

The Truth

"Eve? Eve please open your eyes. Please." I whispered.

Eve's POV

I was alone in darkness. I could run but it was never ending.

"Eve."

I turned around.

"Whose there?"

"Don't be afraid."

A bright light shone ahead of me and I walked towards it. I was in the sky, surrounded by clouds and the setting sun. I turned around and a beautiful woman stood there. I knew who she was immediately.

"You're Dr. Lucrecia Crescent!" I said.

She nodded. Her eyes were the same shape as mine. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

I started to smile back but then I remembered….

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"No. But I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" I asked.

She smiled and took my hands.

"For falling in love with Vincent."

My eyes went wide.

"I used to wonder why I made the mistakes I did. I realize now that I was meant to. He was meant to find you. And I'm so happy he did. You're strong and kind and that's what Vincent needs. I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't the one who was meant to make him happy. You are Eve. And he's calling for you. Go back to him, love him and cherish him."

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Lucrecia."

She smiled brightly before she disappeared. I opened my eyes and found myself on a table. My head was resting on some books. I looked around and found Shelke in a healing tube. I sat up and got off the table.

"Eve Fireheart, you must hurry!"

"Vincent went ahead?!"

She nodded and I took off running. I found him about to go in after Weiss.

"VINCENT!"

He turned and I crashed into his arms.

"Eve? I should've known you'd be up and about."

I smiled and kissed him. He seemed to realize something.

"Yuffie."

The ninja came jumping down. She looked at us both.

"You guys don't look too roughed up." she said.

"Nor do you." I said.

She turned around and looked at the door.

"In there huh?"

"Yeah. Come on." Vincent said.

We all walked forward and then through the door. We weren't expecting to find what we did. The Vincent and Yuffie were more surprised than I was.

"This…is Weiss?" Vincent asked.

I nodded.

"It….h-he's…..he's dead?" Yuffie asked.

"Probably not for long."

They looked at me curiously.

"Indeed."

I turned to find Nero standing there. Vincent grabbed me and pushed Yuffie and I behind him.

"Not for long?" Yuffie asked.

"A new life breaths inside him. Just as one does in you Valentine."

I put my hand on Vincent's arm. Yuffie looked very confused.

"Huh?"

"Ah, that's what you're doing." Vincent said.

It took me a minute before I realized it too.

"W-What's he doing? What's he doing?! What's going on? I don't get it." Yuffie asked.

It was Nero who answered her.

"Soon my dear brother will awaken. It seems like an eternity since I was granted the knowledge of rebirth."

"Granted?" Vincent asked.

"By who?" Yuffie asked.

He didn't answer and then something shook behind us.

"What?!"

"Omega?" Yuffie said.

I aimed my guns and Vincent and Yuffie pulled out their own weapons.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"

I turned and Vincent threw my to the side. The darkness took him and Yuffie!

"NO!"

Nero laughed and I glared at him.

"YOU BRING THEM BACK!" I shouted.

He just continued to laugh.

Vincent's POV

I was getting tired of this. I had to find Yuffie though. I heard her screaming and ran towards the sound. I found her, picked her up and then got us out. We were back in the hallway. I set her down gently.

"You alright?" I asked.

She seemed quite shaken.

"W-What the heck was that?" she asked.

"Oblivion, perhaps, my darkness. It can absorb as well as extract almost anything. However some things remain. Things as black as the heart of a demon. Ah the essence of death."

I was getting angry. That was never a good thing.

"How can you…."

I turned around and glared at Nero.

"Yuffie, stay here."

I walked forward and a light flashed from the room Weiss was in.

"Ah yes, you are immune to the darkness."

He still had it surround us both.

"No one will take my brother from me again."

The darkness faded and I was standing on a ruined platform. Nero had hooked himself to a machine of some sort. I wouldn't deny it was difficult, but I still brought him down. The scenery around me changed and we were back in the hall way. Eve was there tending to Yuffie. Nero was there too, but he was holding his side in pain.

"Weiss…."

He walked back into the room and I looked at Eve.

"Stay here with Yuffie."

She started to nod but Yuffie shook her head.

"No, she's going with you Vince." she said.

Eve stood up and we walked into the room. A flash of light nearly blinded us but when it faded we ran inside. There was Weiss, alive.

"Weiss…my beloved brother." Nero said.

Nero walked towards him and he kept laughing. Eve looked a little bored and I smirked.

_ Always looking for a fight. I love her._

Eve's POV

"Together at last! I won't leave you again. Never Weiss."

Weiss drove his hand into Nero's body. My eyes widened.

"I'm finished with you."

He threw Nero across the room. Weiss started to laugh again. He jumped forward and we both fired at him. He deflected all of them.

"Your weapons are useless! My body is one with Omega! Just as yours is with Chaos."

I looked at Vincent. He didn't seem phased.

"The difference is, Chaos is no more than a pawn. Whereas Omega is the ultimate weapon that will lead this planet's soul to the stars. There is nothing that can destroy me!"

He started to laugh again and I tried to go forward. Vincent grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Vincent Valentine, Eve Fireheart. And so we meet again."

I stopped struggling and looked at him.

"What?"

He laughed again.

"Still in the dark?"

Vincent and I looked at each other before looking back to Weiss.

"Three years ago when I was still running about looking for Sephiroth, I took it upon myself to distribute my data, my mind, my knowledge, my inner being across the world wide network. And even though my body had died and the world had been left in ruin, I survived in a virtual reality. When the network was restored, the scattered data regrouped and I was reborn."

Vincent's eyes went wide.

"You…..You!"

I was still confused. Then Weiss started to laugh again, but it was different this time. I knew that laugh all too well.

"No! It can't be!" I said.

"That's right boy! It's me! Hojo!"

He started to laugh again and memories of my days in his lab came back. I held onto Vincent and Hojo was fully visible now.

"I'm sorry let us do this right. Hello Vincent, how long has it been? Three years?"

There was no mistake. It was Hojo!


	16. Stronger

Chapter 16

Stronger

Vincent's POV

I kept Eve away from him.

"You know, when I first read it, I thought that woman's thesis was utter nonsense. I couldn't believe that some ancient beast from ages past had anything to do with your survival! However, three years ago when you transformed into Chaos, right before my eyes, I must say I was shocked."

"Shut-up you git!" Eve shouted.

"Silence! Foolish girl! I haven't forgotten about you!"

"How dare you talk to Vincent! You nearly killed him!"

"ENOUGH!"

I glared at him.

"Don't….ever…..raise your voice to her!" I snarled.

I had never heard my voice sound so venomous. Hojo didn't seem to care though.

"Who would've thought her theory was actually valid. And so I began thinking, if Chaos exists, then so too must Omega! And if you could become one, then maybe I could become the other. To traverse the cosmos in a blaze of glory! It was the chance of a lifetime!"

"You're mad!" Eve shouted.

He just laughed.

"But there was a problem. Only a strong shell could hold back Omega's might. And it could not be just anyone. You see boy, the reason you were able to play such a perfect host for Chaos, was because my experiments, had endowed you with a nearly indestructible body! Thanks to me you are standing here today."

Eve snapped.

"How dare you! Lucrecia Crescent is the reason he is still alive! Not you! You will never be anything more than a lab rat geek who is second best."

Hojo had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"And yet you are standing here too Fireheart. And a true vision of beauty. My experiments did that to you as well. I turned you in a flawless and perfect woman."

I narrowed my eyes.

"She would've been perfect before you did anything to her!" I snapped.

Eve was looking down at the ground.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, I attempted to perfect my body by injecting myself with Jenova cells. However that didn't go as I had planned. I failed to consider the fact that the cells may try to take over my mind and eat away at my soul."

"You have no soul." Eve muttered.

I put my hand on her back, but she didn't look at me.

"And so, as a safety measure I came up with a brilliant plan, to transfer my neuro data across the world wide network! However after completing this, I realized I still required a durable body. That's when I remembered Deep Ground! Home to the most powerful beings on this planet! And I found this one trying to escape."

I looked at Eve again.

"I knew I could use here to bear me a flawless child, a strong child who could be my surrogate for Omega!"

Eve shut her eyes.

"Of course when she ran away these plans failed. But I still found a willing assistant in the lab, Nero here. To help carry out my so called rebirth. Though never did he expect I would take control of his beloved brother's mind."

He started to laugh again.

_ I hate you!_

"And thus with my new body, I began my final experiment. If the Chaos within you was born of a tainted lifestream, then the almighty Omega would be born of a pure one. So I had my minions gather up the uncontaminated to create a stream of refined Mako, thus awakening Omega inside me! Genius I tell you! Ha-ha! Pure genius! Pure genius! Only a scientist of my caliber is worthy to become one with Omega and leave this planet for the stars."

Eve slowly looked up.

"Enough!" She hissed.

She fired at him, but he deflected her bullets. I tried to shoot him as well, but in vain. He shot at her but she dodged each bullet. He shot at me next and I rolled away. He shot the guns from her hands and then knocked me to the ground.

"You're getting old, Vincent Valentine!"

"HA!"

Eve jumped on his back and tried to strangle him. He grabbed her and threw her into me.

"You just can't leave me alone can you? Perhaps I'll take you with me, Fireheart. I might get lonely at night."

Now I was angry. He started to walk away and I got up.

"This isn't over! And I'll punish you ten times over for what you did to Lucrecia and especially Eve!"

Eve's POV

His words made me feel warm.

"So eager to die are we? Very well, I wanted to test this body before I began my journey anyway."

He looked over his shoulder at me.

"No matter what happens to me, get out. And Eve…."

I stared at him and he smiled a bit.

"I love you."

My eyes went wide. It was the first time he'd told me he loved me word for word. He ran at Hojo and I knew he fought as hard as he could, but Hojo still threw him to the ground again. I ran to him and put my hand on his back and the other on his shoulder.

"That wasn't so hard."

I glared at him.

"Guh!"

I looked at Vincent. The pains he got in his chest were back. He let out a shout of rage and jumped at Hojo, but he threw him back again. Chaos was trying to come out. I ran for my guns and pointed them at Hojo.

"Hmm, Chaos. You already tried that Vincent."

I looked over at Vincent.

"Vincent don't you dare listen to him! You're stronger than Chaos! You're stronger than this pathetic little man!" I said.

He slowly stood up and then Lucrecia appeared.

"Vincent! You cannot defeat this enemy by simply trying to overpower him! Take control! Don't let Chaos rule you! Let Eve's love for you embrace you! You must rule Chaos! You can do it!"

Hojo was trying to dismiss her.

"Enough of this charade."

"Vincent! Please!" She said.

She disappeared and I looked back at Vincent.

"Ah, it seems our Dr. Crescent has a friend! Ah, but she won't help you now, nor will Eve…..Vincent Valentine!"

He tried to throw him back, but Vincent held up his hand and stood there. My eyes went wide.

"Using the Proto Materia to utilize and call forth Chaos while maintaining your human form!? Interesting, let's see what you are capable of."

He tried to hit Vincent, but he dodged every single attempt. Even when he used his blades, they seemed to just pass through him without harming him.

"Hmm, but even with the power of Chaos you won't be able to stop me. Stop Omega."

"Hojo."

"Huh?"

"I said I've heard enough!"

_ That….was sexy._

"What?"

"It's time to end this. Right here, right now."

"You….You insignificant fool!"

He ran at Vincent and tried to kill him, but Vincent threw him into a wall. Vincent looked at me and I slowly walked towards him.

"V-Vincent?" I asked.

He walked towards me and I threw my arms around him.

"I always knew you were stronger." I whispered.

He gave me a squeeze and then I hear Hojo panicking. I looked over and saw him becoming detached from Weiss's body.

"Why is Omega's power failing!? Why!?"

"Weiss." came a voice.

"What's going on?" Hojo asked.

I saw Nero emerge from the ground. He was made entirely of his darkness.

"Weiss…"

"I-Impossible! Get out of me! Omega's host must be pure!" Hojo shouted.

It was then I realized, that Nero must have forced some of his darkness into Weiss's body. I smiled a bit, it was a smart move.

"Silence!" Nero said.

Hojo looked a little scared, and I enjoyed that.

"Wha?"

"Silence!" he repeated. "I'm speaking with my brother."

"What?"

"Dear Weiss."

Weiss looked up at him.

"Nero…"

"No!" Hojo protested.

Nero knelt down beside his brother.

"Brother. Let us become one, let us come together so that none may ever tear us apart."

He hugged Weiss.

"Yes, let us….let us go join him."

"Weiss."

Nero joined his body with Weiss's.

"NO! Stop it! You can't, this is my body now!"

Weiss stood up and started to walk forward. I could hear Hojo screaming and then they both disappeared.

"Stay where you belong. In hell!" I said.

This time Hojo was gone. Forever.


	17. Omega Ascending

Chapter 17

Omega Ascending

"Vincent! Eve!"

I turned and looked at Yuffie. She smiled and jumped forward.

"We did it!" she said.

I smirked and Vincent nodded. Our joy was short lived. Something was happening and the lifestream below was reacting to something. It exploded and then shot at us. Vincent pushed Yuffie and I out of the way.

"NO! VINCENT!" I shouted.

Yuffie seemed torn but she grabbed me and pulled me away.

"We have to go! He wouldn't want you to die!"

I had no choice but to go with her. We managed to make it outside, where the battle had nearly been won. The Mako reactors were starting to power up.

"Yuffie I though you shut down the reactor!"

"I did! I don't know what's going on."

"But Vincent's still in there! I have to go back!"

"NO! Eve you can't!"

I started to go forward but I stopped when I saw what was happening.

"Omega…"

I saw something fly out of Omega's eye. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"VINCENT!"

He flew up towards the moon and then I saw something else come out of Omega. At first it just looked like a ball of light, but then it turned into the shape of a girl.

"Shelke?"

It was her! She dove back down into Omega.

"Come on Shelke!"

Whatever she was trying to do, I knew it was to help us. The ball of light reappeared and I saw several black ropes of energy trying to catch it. I held my breath and then I saw the light collide with Vincent. When the light cleared, it wasn't Shelke, but Lucrecia. My eyes widened and then I smiled and nodded. She was always there trying to help us. Help him. The ropes brought her back down.

"No! Lucrecia! Shelke!" I shouted.

I saw Vincent emerge and go flying to the edge of Midgar. I ran as fast as I could.

Vincent's POV

I gently laid Shelke down.

"You're late." she said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said.

"Not that I mind though."

I laughed a bit.

"She was always like that. Only believing what she wanted to." I said.

"So Vincent, why don't you tell her that yourself?" she said.

"Maybe I will, but first…" I took out my gun. "I have a story to end."

"VINCENT!"

I turned and Eve ran up to me. She didn't care that I looked like Chaos. She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me. When she pulled back she looked at me with a smile. She put her hands on my face and stroked my cheek.

"I love you." she said.

I smiled and kissed her once more.

"I'll come back. I promise. But I have to end this once and for all."

She nodded.

"I know. Just be careful."

I nodded and then flew off.

Eve's POV

Shelke and I walked back to the others. Yuffie and Reeve looked at us.

"Good you're both alright."

We nodded and then looked up at Omega.

_ Vincent…._

I saw him flying around, trying to find a weakness in Omega's shield. But then Omega's energy started to protect itself. Vincent was caught in the blast and I took a step forward. I saw cloud cut through one vine of energy with his sword and land not too far off. Reeve gave the order to fire and we managed to completely destroy one of the reactors. I smiled and everyone started to cheer and get excited. Yuffie hugged me and I just pat her back awkwardly. She started to jump around and Shelke and I looked at each other, then we looked up to the sky where Vincent was.

"The rest is up to you." Shelke said.

I smiled.

_ Always remember that I love you._

I knew everyone was looking up now.

"VINCENT!"

He flew forward with great speed and power. He broke through Omega's barrier and I nodded.

"Yeah!" Yuffie said.

Then he vanished within Omega.

Vincent's POV

All I could think of was Eve as I flew around inside Omega. I fought my way through, trying to find a way to bring it down. That was when I found him. Weiss. Not Hojo. Just Weiss. Being one with Omega, he was more powerful than before. Knowing that Eve was waiting for me, and she had yet to answer my question made me fight harder. I didn't care what it took, I would destroy Weiss and Omega for good!

Weiss tried many things, used Omega's power as much as he could. I still managed to defeat him somehow. With Weiss gone I hoped that Omega would go with him, but I was wrong.

_ If I don't stop it….Eve will die too._

I knew what I had to do.

"Forgive me Eve."

I flew outside Omega and then up into the sky. Omega began to fly up as well. Using all the power I had, I flew down to Omega, with Eve's face in my mind.


	18. Valentine

Chapter 18

Valentine

Eve's POV

Omega was destroyed, but Vincent had not come down from the sky.

"Vincent?" Yuffie said.

Tears came to my eyes.

"Miss Fireheart…."

I held up my hand.

"Valentine. Eve Valentine." I said.

"Mrs. Valentine we're evacuating the area. We need to go."

"No. He's not dead until I see a body!"

I ran forward. I refused to believe he was dead.

"Mrs. Valentine!" she shouted.

"VINCENT!?"

I ran around checking everywhere I could.

"VINCENT VALENTINE YOU COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed.

I was breathing hard and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I kept walking around until I did find something. It was his gun.

"No…."

I fell to my knees and picked up the gun. I held it tightly and continued to cry.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I've been looking everywhere for that."

I jumped up and turned around. There he was, standing before me.

"Vincent…."

"I'm here Eve. I told you I'd never leave you."

I shook my head and smiled, then I ran into his arms. I closed my eyes and he held me close.

"I thought you were gone." I whispered.

"I thought I was too for a minute. But I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." he told me.

I sighed in relief and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Eve." he said.

I smiled and touched his face.

"I love you too."

He smiled and dropped his mouth to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder than I ever have. When we separated I put my forehead against his chest.

"I hate you right now but I still love you. You scared the hell out of me I hope you know that."

"I know. But you'll forgive me eventually."

I smirked.

"Eventually." I agreed.

He laughed and kissed me again. He pulled back slightly, his lips only centimeters from my own.

"I'm never letting you go. I'll fight anything and anyone for you. I would take any amount of pain and suffering from you onto myself. I would go to the ends of heaven and earth for you. I would overcome any obstacle, destroy any enemy or….admirer…" I chuckled. "I would do anything for you Eve Fireheart. I would never deny you anything, and I will give you everything I can. I cannot tell you or even show you how much I love you."

I smiled and put my hands on his face.

"All I want is your heart."

He smiled softly.

"You already have that." he whispered.

My smile grew.

"And you have mine."

He kissed my forehead.

"And Vincent, my answer to your question is yes! Yes I will marry you."

He smiled, bigger than I had ever seen. I loved his smile.

"Besides when I thought you were gone I took your last name so…."

He laughed and kissed me again and again. When he stopped he smiled small.

"I think it's time you met Lucrecia."

I was a bit confused. He took my hand and we walked away. He took me to a cave and I gasped when I saw what was in it. A large crystal, with Lucrecia inside it. Vincent knelt down before her.

"Lucrecia, everything's alright now. Omega and Chaos have returned to the planet."

I smiled and the he stood up.

"Thank you. It was you. You were the reason I survived."

I smiled more. Lucrecia had saved his life time and time again. Vincent looked at me and I walked towards the crystal.

"Thank you." was all I could say.

As I was walking away I heard whispers. I looked back curiously.

_ Take care of him._

I smiled and nodded.

"I promise you I will." I said.

Vincent looked at me curiously and I just shook my head. I took his hand and smiled. Together we walked out of the cave. Shelke was out there waiting for us. She was dressed differently. I smiled a bit, happy she was free again. We walked over to her.

"Everyone's waiting, Vincent and Eve Valentine. I don't know why they made me come up here and get you."

Vincent smiled a bit and this only made my smile grow. She turned around and smiled at us.

"Not that I…mind though."

There must have been something about that sentence that meant something to the two of them. I smiled again and we all looked up at the sky. The outline of Omega still remained there. It was finally over. Deep Ground was gone, Omega was no longer a threat, and Hojo could never come back. I took Vincent's hand and he looked at me.

"It's over." I said.

He nodded and touched my cheek.

"Now we can go somewhere quiet, just you and I. If you still want to."

I smiled and hugged him.

"That's still all I want."

Vincent's POV

She was right, it was all over. I had her still, she agreed to marry me. For once in my life, I was truly happy.


	19. The Simple Life

**THERE WILL BE MORE! =D**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Simple Life

Months had passed. Vincent and I cleared out Shinra Manor and moved in. Hojo was gone, Chaos and Omega were gone. It was just the two of us now, then again maybe there would be three of us sooner or later. Yuffie would occasionally come by and stay the night. We got a call from Reno once, congratulating us in his own little Reno way.

_ "Heard you guys did the deed on Cid's airship! About time Eve! About time you found a wife too Vincent! Hope you guys have a good life together!"_

Those had been his exact words. Vincent almost broke the phone for that one.

Today was like any other day. I woke up naked next to Vincent and smiled. He was still fast asleep and I slowly sat up. Our bedroom was simple, one large bed, a dresser and a couple of bedside tables. I had my desk for my work for Reeve, a computer and little things. We had several other rooms, Yuffie had already staked a claim on one, and she had personal affects in it. I looked out the window, the sun wasn't up yet, but the sky was still a light golden color. I felt warm fingers on my back and I smiled again. His eyes weren't open but there was a small smile on his face.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked.

"Hm."

He continued to stroke my back and I didn't stop him. He'd once told me it was the simple pleasures he enjoyed. I traced the star shaped scar on his chest. It was all that was left from where Rosso had ripped the proto materia from his body.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"You ask me that a lot."

"Sorry."

He shook his head and sat up. He put his arm around me and touched my cheek.

"Sometimes it still does, every once in a while when I have those dreams of the past. But it hurts less and less every day." he told me.

I smiled and he kissed my forehead. I looked down at the ring Vincent had given me. It never left my finger. I looked up into his beautiful eyes and smiled at him.

"I love you Vincent Valentine."

He smiled back and whispered.

"And I you, Eve Valentine."

I liked hearing my new name. Even though we hadn't been legally married yet, I took his last name. I pushed him back and he chuckled. My hair fell over my shoulders like a waterfall and he ran his fingers through it. I smiled softly and leaned down to softly kiss his lips. Apparently I'd pulled back too soon for his liking. He held my face just inches from his and stroked my cheek. I felt something hard against my leg and smiled.

"Did you want something? All you need to do is ask." I teased.

He growled but said,

"May I have you?"

I smiled and nodded.

"You may Mister Valentine. But first…."

I trailed my fingers down his body, below his navel to his member. His breath caught and his eyes closed. I smiled to myself and started to pump my hand along him.

"E-Eve! Don't stop!" he begged.

I leaned closer.

"I had no plans to." I whispered.

He shivered as my breath hit his skin. I started to place light kisses along his neck and shoulder. I could feel the wet dew forming on the head of his erect member.

"Someone seems to be enjoying themselves."

He growled at me but I didn't pay him any mind. I stopped what I was doing and kissed down his jaw. I kissed down his throat and along his collar bone. I followed the same pattern with my tongue and a deep moan passed his parted lips. I smiled and then went back to stroking him. He was strangling the sheets in his attempt to keep himself under control. I straddled him and he put his hands on my hips. He smiled at me and I began to grind myself against him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the pillows. I kissed his chest and every scar on it. He knew I thought his scars made him even sexier. He ran a warm hand up my back and then burrowed it into my hair. He pulled my lips back to his in a bruising kiss. His tongue licked over my lips before pushing into my mouth. I moaned and he sat up so he could put his arms around me, holding me tight to him. It wasn't long before his hard body was pinning me into the bed. I loved the feeling of it, loved the power he held over me. And I knew I held a certain power over him. I slowly traced over every scar and kissed every one of them too. I did this several time during our little moments. He dropped his mouth to mine and I closed my eyes. He held my hands down with one of his and then explored my body with the other. He knew exactly where to touch me and kiss me. Just as I knew him. I leaned forward and nipped at his neck. A deep moan rumbled through his chest and escaped his lips. I licked where I'd nipped and then sucked making sure to leave a nice mark. I didn't realize one of his hands had traveled south until he rubbed me.

"Oh Vincent!"

He lowered his hips to mine and I could feel his hot length against my thigh. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, giving him the ability to kiss the my throat to the base of it. He went down lower and kissed the tops of my breasts before taking one in his mouth. I arched my back so I closer to his warm mouth. He chuckled and it vibrated through my body. As he moved down lower past my navel I let out a high pitched moan. That was nothing compared to the noise I made when he pushed his tongue into me. I cried out his name and clutched the sheets. He sucked lightly before kissing back up my body to my lips. I could taste myself on him and I found it extremely erotic! I held him tighter and his scent washed over me. He smelled of gunpowder and pine. To me it was a perfect mix. It was all him. He lowered his body to mine so I could feel his warm skin on mine.

"Vincent….."

"Eve…."

I wrapped my arms around him, trying to keep him as close to me as possible. His hand went down my side softly and lightly, almost like he wasn't touching me at all. He untangled my arms from his body and held them above me.

"I hate it when you do this." I growled.

He smirked.

"Precisely." he murmured.

I was about to say something back, but the words died on my tongue. He was messing with my ears. He knew my eras were sensitive and I was liable to lose myself just by him toying with them. I felt him kiss beneath my ear and then lick up the back of it. He counted every earring I had with his lips and tongue. He traced up my other ear and I shivered in pleasure.

"Dirty tactics." I hissed.

He chuckled and leaned close to my ear.

"But you love me, and my dirty tactics." he whispered.

He ran his tongue up my ear and I couldn't hold back. I came with a cry of his name. I felt the head of him rubbing against me. I moaned loudly and shut my eyes. He continued to rub his slick head against my opening. He was still holding my hands above me.

"Vincent please! Please!" I begged.

"I do love it when you beg." he whispered.

He let my hands go and I immediately wrapped them around him. He slowly sank into me and I moaned again. He stroked every inch of me as he moved. He sat back and hooked my legs over his shoulders. He moved slowly, going deeper each time until he touched the edge of my womb.

Vincent's POV

She was so tight! As though made just for me.

"You're mine. All mind." I whispered.

She smiled and I thrusted hard. She gasped and started to move her hips with mine. It was my turn to moan. I wrapped my arm around her and held her to me. She reached down and stroked me as I moved in and out of her. My breath caught in my throat and she forced me back. She moved back and forth and I held myself up by my elbows. One of her hands went to the back of my neck while the other was splayed out on my chest. She started to slide along me and I tipped my head back.

"Eve….yes!" I moaned.

She leaned forward to kiss me and I moaned into her mouth. She curled her tongue around mine and rubbed her breasts on my chest.

Eve's POV

I getting close again, and I knew he wouldn't last much longer either. I rode him harder and kissed him harder. He grabbed my hips and slammed me down onto him. He held me there and I felt it. The splendid and familiar feeling of his seed filling me and clinging to my walls as I came around him. He rested his head on my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"The engagement party is today." he said.

I groaned.

"I blame Yuffie and Tuesti for this." I said.

He chuckled and kissed the tops of my breasts. He had gone soft within me, but I wanted him to stay there for a little while.

"You know Yuffie. She likes things like this. Especially when you put her in charge of the wedding."

I sighed.

"She was begging me. I couldn't say no." I said.

He chuckled and laid back with me on top of him.

"I have a feeling she'll give us a good wedding." he said.

I looked at him.

"Alright mister optimist Valentine."

He laughed and kissed me again.


	20. Speeches & Children

Chapter 20

Speeches &amp; Children

When I showed up to the engagement part in my usual attire, Tifa and Yuffie dragged me into another room.

"We knew you'd show up like that." Tifa said.

"So Tifa and I got you a dress."

"You both know I don't wear dresses. I've never worn one in my life."

"There's a first for everything." Yuffie said.

I sighed and realized it would be best to humor them.

Vincent's POV

Yuffie and Tifa had taken Eve upstairs. Reeve, Cloud, Cid, Shera, Barret and Cait Sith stayed downstairs with me. I heard voices coming from upstairs.

"I can't wait to see his face!"

I knew that was Yuffie.

"Vincent has more self control than you two think." Eve said.

I was curious as to what this was about. I saw Cloud and Reeve smirking and looked at them.

"How much you wanna bet he kisses her the second he sees her?" Cloud asked him.

"I'd give it maybe a minute. He'll have to process what he sees." Reeve said.

They made their bets and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Vinnie!"

I growled at the nickname but then I saw Eve. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She wore a strapless, blood red dress that opened a bit in the front. I wasn't going to be able to control myself. I had to hold her, kiss her, touch her. Feel the curves of her body in that dress. She walked forward and opened her mouth to say something but I kissed her before she could speak.

"Pay up suckers." Barret said.

I ignored them and pushed my tongue into her warm mouth. She seemed surprised that I would display my affections in in front of the others. I pulled back and leaned towards her ear.

"Please Vincent anything but that!" she begged.

"I plan on slowly peeling that dress from you later."

She smiled and kissed me once more. We sat down with our friends and Cloud stood up first.

"I don't really know where to start. If I start from the beginning we'll be here all night. I know we all met Vincent in an awkward sort of way. Him sleeping in a coffin. As for Eve…..we have a special sort of bond that stems from a rather bad past. Both of us on the run from Shinra. Our friend Zach trying to protect us. After he died, Eve and I had to try and make it on our own. We only had each other for a long time. When Reeve found us I left without a good bye and I always regretted it. But now I see her sitting with the man she loves. Vincent, Eve take care of each other." he said.

Eve smiled at him and I nodded. Yuffie was the next to stand.

"I've been with Vincent since we met! He was always broody and quiet. When he met Eve he changed! I think we can all agree it's a good change. He smiles more, he actually laughs, and we all saw a few minutes ago how much he loves Eve. And Eve, well I don't know you too well yet, but I like you! You're a force to be reckoned with and a hell of a fighter! You're brave, kind and trustworthy. All of those are great qualities that I admire. You take good care of Vinnie!"

Eve smiled a bit and I chuckled. Yuffie was always energetic. Reeve was the next one to stand.

"Well, Vincent has always been of great help to me and a true friend. When I met Eve she was a little untrusting of anyone but Cloud. She offered to help either way and then I remembered Vincent. I knew the two of them needed each other. So I gave her a mission to watch over Vincent. It was during the whole Deep Ground fiasco that they started to develop feelings for each other. It was a privilege to watch them grow closer and closer together. Then of course on Cid's airship…." he cleared his throat and I narrowed my eyes. "It was quite clear they loved each other."

"Thank you for putting that delicately Reeve." Eve said.

He smiled and raised his glass to her. Cid started to stand but Shera pulled him right back down.

"Come on!"

"I told you I didn't approve of your speech." she said.

"I got a different one."

Eve narrowed her eyes.

"I swear if you bring up the airship I throw a knife into your foot."

"And I'll let her Cid." Shera said.

"Hey I didn't even really know they were doing that. I said it as a joke."

I shook my head and Eve took my hand. I looked at her and she smiled.

"Well I've known Eve since the beginning. She never really talked and always reminded me a Vince here. When I saw them walking in the airship together I knew they were meant for each other. He's quiet and seems emotionless, she's quiet until you piss her off and really only expresses anger. They're made for each other. And again sorry about what I said, really only meant it as a joke. I look forward to seeing what their kids are like."

"You're forgiven Cid." Eve said.

He seemed surprised and grateful. He sat back down and I looked at Eve. She looked back at me with so much love in her eyes. I touched her cheek and she smiled. I wondered if we could have children. Both of us having been experimented on. She would be able to, but I…..I was a different story.

Tifa had made dinner and as per usual, it was delicious. We stayed the night at Tifa's, the bed smaller than we were used to. For us both to fit, Eve had to sleep on me more than next to me. She seemed to love this.

"I should sleep on you more often. You're warm and quite comfortable." she said.

I chuckled and she looked at me.

"I was just thinking…."

"That sounds dangerous."

She playfully swatted me but continued to smile.

"About what Cid said. About children."

I was afraid that subject would come up.

"Do you want them?" she asked me.

Despite what people thought, I did like children. They were innocent and pure. Everything I wished I could be. I stroked her back and sighed.

"It's not that I don't want them, I don't know if I can give them to you."

She seemed confused and I almost laughed.

"I may be able to have sex like any other man, but because I've been genetically mutated….."

She nodded in understanding.

"You don't know if you'd be able to reproduce with me. I understand."

She smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I would like them, but I'd rather have you Vincent. We can always try if you want to." she said.

I sat up and kissed her. When we separated I rested my forehead against hers.

"When we get home, we can start trying." I whispered.

I looked at her and found her smiling. She hugged me tight and I laid back down.

"Good night my love." she said.

"Good night." I said.

* * *

**THERE WILL BE A CHILD! =D**


	21. Wedding of the Rose

Chapter 21

Wedding of the Rose

Eve's POV

Vincent and I did try. It didn't matter to us that we weren't married. We tried almost every night. Vincent was starting to lose hope and feel terrible.

"It's not your fault Vincent!" I said.

He didn't answer me.

"Vincent we can always do what Cloud and Tifa did. We can adopt. It doesn't matter to me." I said.

He still wouldn't answer me. I touched his face and kissed his cheek before going to bed.

Vincent's POV

As a man I felt ashamed. I couldn't give Eve a child. I got up and went to the window.

"Damn you Hojo!" I hissed.

I looked at Eve's sleeping form. The moon and starlight kissed her skin and illuminated her. I looked out the window and saw a shooting star. I was never one to believe in wishes, but it was my last hope.

_ I wish I could give my beloved Eve a child. To give her as many as she wants._

I closed my eyes and hoped that my wish would come true. For Eve's sake.

Eve's POV

Lucrecia came to me in my dream that night.

"Dr. Crescent." I said.

She smiled gently.

"Vincent made a wish you know."

I was interested. We sat down near a tree.

"But Vincent doesn't believe in wishes." I said.

She smiled.

"No he never did. But you'd be surprised what a man would do for the woman he loves."

I smiled a bit.

"He made a wish for me?"

She nodded.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is will you?"

She shook her head.

"No, but I can tell you he did it for you. So that you could be happy."

My heart came up in my throat.

"He didn't wish for me to find someone else did he?!" I asked panicked.

She shook her head.

"No, no of course not! He'd never leave you. He needs you as much as you need him. Believe me when I say his wish will come true….in time."

"Thank you for always watching over him when I cannot."

She smiled and took my hands.

"Not just him, you as well."

I smiled and nodded.

I woke up the morning of my wedding with a smile. Vincent wasn't there. He was traditional in that way. I saw several red roses on the bed. Vincent knew they were my favorite. I picked one up and smelled it. I got up and got dressed before going down into the kitchen. Tifa and Yuffie were sitting there, with the Cait Sith in Yuffie's lap.

"Well look who's awake!" he said.

"Finally! Tifa and I were just about to go and get you."

"You mean _**you**_ were. Waking up Eve is like waking up a sleeping bear." Tifa said.

I smirked.

"I expect you are going to be pulling at my hair and painting me with make-up today?" I asked.

They smiled at me.

"Sort of." Yuffie said.

I looked at Cait Sith.

"And why are you here?" I asked.

"To get the Manor ready for a wedding!"

I frowned.

"We're having it here?" I asked.

They nodded. I sighed and nodded.

"I made you breakfast." Tifa said.

I smiled and ate slowly, knowing that the rest of my day would be rushed. And I was right. They pulled my hair up, braided parts of it and put make-up all over me. I was being as patient as I could. Finally they had me put the dress on. I wouldn't argue it was beautiful. It was strapless and like the red dress opened in the front. It tied up as a sort of halter and the back opened quite a bit. It fell to the ground and spread out around me. I smiled a bit.

"You like it?" they asked.

I nodded.

"Very much yes."

Yuffie jumped up and down before she hugged me. I didn't like hugs, but I decided to humor her. I pat her back and then I heard voices downstairs.

"Wait until Vinnie sees you!"

I smiled a little and nodded.

Vincent's POV

Cloud had made me wear a suit. He told me Tifa would castrate him if I didn't. I decided to spare him his wife's wrath. I knew Yuffie and Tifa would be making Eve wear a dress. And after seeing the dress they'd made her wear to the engagement party….I was eager to see her wedding dress.

"I'm here for the after party….ow!"

Shera smacked Cid and I smirked. Cait Sith had decorated mine and Eve's home for the event. Though I liked it the way it was, I was certain Eve would love them. I'd never seen so many roses before. Candles were lighting up aisle that Eve was to walk down. Despite the fact we were getting married in the same place that Rosso had nearly killed me, everything looked really good.

"The place looks way brighter yo."

I sighed when I heard that voice.

"Reno." I grumbled.

"Yo Vincent!"

"Reno."

Rude, Tseng and Elena were there too. Though I noticed Rufus Shinra wasn't in attendance.

"I see your president isn't here."

Rude rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well he was going to, but Eve said….well she said…." Elena started.

"She said she'd hang him by his thumbs and castrate him. She really doesn't like him." Tseng said.

I couldn't blame her either. She hated the Shinra company, especially their president. She was okay with the Turks, though she and Reno would bicker a bit, but she liked him. And he was probably also invited because he was Yuffie's boyfriend. He was the only one apart from me who could make her laugh. Tifa and Yuffie came downstairs flew at Reno. I smirked and shook my head. They started to kiss and Rude and I had to force them apart.

"When are we getting married Yuff?"

"When you ask Godo."

Reno shuddered. We all knew Reno was afraid of Godo. Rude chuckled and Elena smiled. Reeve came downstairs.

"Well our bride is ready, places everyone!"

I stood up front and took a deep breath. There was no music, just the wind through the windows and fluttering rose petals. Tifa and Cloud walked down first, I hoped our marriage was as happy as theirs. Next came Reno and Yuffie, then Rude and Elena, and Cid and Shera. Then, finally, I saw Eve. Her dress made my eyes go wide and glaze over with lust. If it weren't for all the people in the room. Reeve was walking her down to me. She wore red lipstick and when she smiled at me, her teeth looked like pearls. Her hair was pulled up and there were braids here and there. When she reached me I took her hand and stared into her steely gray eyes. She had a faint blush about her cheeks.

"You're too beautiful for words." I whispered.

She smiled a bit and looked down. The clergyman's words were lost to me. All I could do was stare at her. I came to my senses when we had to say our vows.

"The rings?" he asked.

I looked at Cloud.

"Tifa?" he asked.

"It was your responsibility!" she hissed.

I narrowed my eyes and then he found them.

"Sorry!"

He gave me Eve's ring.

"With this ring, I take you as my beautiful wife."

I slipped it onto her finger and she took my hand.

"With this ring, I take you as my wonderful husband."

I smiled at her and a golden cord was wrapped around our hands.

"Blood to thee, body to thee, always and forever so mote it be." we said.

We were told to kiss and I did so without hesitation. I pulled her to me and slid my tongue into her warm mouth. I felt something land on me and when we separated I saw that the Cait Sith had started to throw rose petals. Eve smiled looked up. One of the rose petals went down the front of her dress and she raised her brow. I pulled her close to me, to the others it would seem as though I were simply hugging her. But my fingers reached into the slit of her dress and stroked the underside of her breast before pulling the rose petal out. She smiled and kissed me again. I had the most beautiful wife on the planet, and I would never let her go. Reeve was the first to congratulate me.

"I told her, it wouldn't be all for nothing."

I smiled a bit.

"Thanks Reeve."

I owed him a lot. Without him I would've never met Eve. When Eve was finally back in my arms I smiled.

"I'm going to make love to you on a bed of rose petals tonight." I whispered.

I heard the smile in her voice when she said,

"I look forward to it."

Eve's POV

What he said sent shivers of delight down my spine. I tightened my hold on him and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I've just never been so very happy." I answered.

"I promise to make you happy for the rest of our lives. And I'll give you everything and anything."

I smiled.

"I told you once, all I want is your heart."

"And I said to you, you already have it."

My smile grew and I closed my eyes.

"Yo! Is the after party gonna start soon?" came Reno's voice.

I slowly looked at him and he flinched.

"I can wait until you guys are done." he said.

I nodded and then looked back to Vincent to kiss him.


	22. Wedding Night

Chapter 22

Wedding Night

Reno and Yuffie ended up having to stay the night at the manor. They'd both passed out drunk. Vincent carried me upstairs and I smiled when I saw the room. Our bed was covered in rose petals. I looked at him and threaded my fingers into his hair.

"You weren't joking." I said.

He shook his head and set me down before kissing me. I started to work on the buttons of his shirt, slowly revealing his pale chest. I pushed the shirt from him and his hand went to my face. His thumb gently stoked my cheek as he kissed me. Then I felt his hand going up my ear. I shivered in delight and he started to untie my dress. The feeling of his cool fingers on my skin was a pleasure I'd always enjoyed. They traced the curve of my back and came to a rest at my hips. I stepped out of my dress and he guided me towards the bed. I sat down and unbuckled his belt. He pushed me back gently and crawled onto me. I looked into his beautiful crimson eyes and reached up to touch his cheek. He smiled and me and leaned down to kiss my neck. I pushed him onto his back and hovered above him.

"I love you Vincent. Always and forever."

He brought my lips down to his again. Something about tonight felt special, apart from the fact that it was our wedding night. He kissed down the valley of my breasts and his tongue swirled around my navel. I sighed and he plunged his tongue inside me. I don't know where he'd learned to do it, but he was extremely good at it. When he finished, he kissed back up my body to my breasts. He gave equal attention to both before kissing my neck. I knew he was working his way up to my ears.

"I know what you're doing…oh! Vincent!"

He chuckled against my skin and nipped lightly at my shoulder. I tipped my head back and arched my body into him. I felt his wet member rubbing against my inner thigh.

"Ooh! Oh Vincent! Please!" I begged.

I knew he liked it when I begged. He dipped inside me only to pull out again. I growled at him and he just chuckled as always. When he dipped in, I pushed him back and took him inside me simultaneously. He groaned loudly and threw his head back. I smiled at the feeling of him inside me.

Vincent's POV

Oh how I loved it when she lost patience.

_ Tonight will be the night! I will give her a child!_

I started to move her hips. She covered my hands with hers and started to move on her own. As she moved I began to thrust up towards her. She gasped and twined our fingers. She started to ride me harder and faster, her moans getting louder and higher. I could feel her tightening around me and I pushed her onto her back. I pounded myself into her and kissed her hard. Her tongue wrestled with mine and she moaned into my mouth. I thrusted into her again and then held her hips to mine as I came. She followed only seconds later. She was breathing hard and unevenly, but still smiling. She looked at me and gave me another kiss.

"Lucrecia told me you made a wish. I thought you didn't believe in wishes." she said.

I smiled a bit.

"For you I would believe in anything." I said.

I slid out of her and then lay beside her. She moved into my arms and rested her head on my chest.

Eve's POV

I stroked his chest lightly with my fingers. It seemed to relax him when I did that.

"Today was the best day of my life." he suddenly said.

I looked up at him. His eyes were closes and there was a small smile on his face.

"You've made me the happiest man on the planet Eve Valentine."

His words made my heart beat faster. I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. His smile grew and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling closer. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	23. There Can Be Miracles

Chapter 23

There Can Be Miracles

Vincent and I had been married for a little over a month now, and he never got tired of making love to me. It was almost as though he was determined. It wasn't until the day I found out that I knew what wish he'd made. It was before dawn and he was just waking up. I'd been feeling strange the past few days and finally I caved and took a pregnancy test.

It came back positive!

"VINCENT!" I cried.

He came running into the bathroom and I smiled at him.

"Are you….."

"Yes!"

He picked me up and kissed me. He swung me around the room and I laughed.

"Your wish came true." I whispered.

"No, not until our baby is born." he said.

I smiled and he put his hand on my belly, my baby not even big enough to feel. Vincent looked so very happy. I touched his face and he pulled me to him. He picked me up and I chuckled.

"I'm going to pamper you until that baby is born." he said.

I raised my brows.

"I'm alright with that."

He smiled and kissed me again. I didn't know if my genetically mutated/enhanced body would make my pregnancy different. Especially when Hojo had mutated me for this exact sort of thing. I knew there was only one place I could go for answers.

Reeve.

Vincent's POV

Eve had been acting a bit strange since she found out she was pregnant. I was getting more and more worried with each passing day. The day she told me she was going shopping with Tifa _and_ Yuffie I knew something was very wrong!

"EVE!"

I ran to the door before she could leave.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"An excellent question."

She raised her brow.

"I don't understand."

I narrowed my eyes.

"You would never go shopping with Yuffie. Tifa yes, Yuffie never. Where are you really going?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at the ground.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I also didn't want you to think this was because of you."

I pulled her to a couch and sat her down.

"Please tell me what's wrong. Is it…the baby?"

She nodded. I sighed.

"I knew it! This is because of me! Because of what Hojo did to me!"

"Vincent shhh! This is why I didn't tell you. This is exactly what I wanted to prevent. It's because of you, it's because of me."

I looked at her.

"Hojo mutated me for exactly this reason. I don't know if the pregnancy will be normal. I wanted to go and see Reeve. I was hoping he'd be able to give me some answers. Oh Vincent, I could never be worried about you doing anything. Chaos is gone, you're a free man."

She put her hands on my face and smiled.

"You're free of all those demons. Never think that what Hojo did to you could ever affect our baby. I just want to make sure that you won't lose either of us."

I pulled her to my chest and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you by jumping to conclusion. I want this baby as much as you do. I was afraid there would still be some sort of trace of Chaos. I didn't want it to hurt you or the baby. Will you forgive me?"

She pulled back so she could look into my eyes.

"There's nothing to forgive. You were concerned about your wife and child. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact it makes me love you even more, if that's even possible."

I smiled and kissed her beautiful soft lips. We went to see Reeve together. He smiled when he saw us.

"I haven't seen you two since the wedding." he said.

"We came to ask you a question, and for some help."

He looked curious.

"Eve's pregnant."

He smiled at us and laughed.

"This is good news!"

We sat down and told him our concerns.

"Personally I can't give you any sure answers. I can run some blood tests and get you a few. Of course that's entirely up to the two of you."

"Will it hurt her or the baby?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head.

"No, no of course not. I would never endanger Eve or your child. I can even tell you what gender the child is."

I looked at Eve.

"Yes! Yes I'd like to know. That way we can get the name argument out of the way."

I smiled at her and took her hand.

Eve's POV

Reeve took some blood from both Vincent and myself. He said it would take a few days for results to come back. He told us he'd personally come to Shinra Manor with the results. We got home late that night and Vincent and I went up to bed. I took a bath and he sat in bed reading a book. I put my hands on my belly and smiled.

"You are going to be the best thing that ever happened to your daddy and I. And we love you so much. You are a miracle." I whispered.


	24. Grimoire

Chapter 24

Grimoire

Reeve didn't seem to know how to keep his big mouth shut! He told Yuffie and she told Reno. And they both told all our friends! Vincent and I were just relaxing at home one morning and there was a loud knock on the door. I smiled, expecting it to be Reeve, and it was. And with him were Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Reno, Denzel, Marlene and Cait Sith. Reeve looked nervous and I yanked him inside.

"Who did you tell?"

"Just Yuffie, but she more so found out. She thought I got someone pregnant! I had to tell her!" he said.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Then I'm guessing Yuffie told Reno and he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut. VINCENT! COMPANY!"

I swore I heard him growl from the other room. He came out with an unreadable expression but all I had to do was look into his eyes. He was a bit annoyed and yet he was also happy. I smiled and took his hand.

"It's gonna be a girl! I know it!" Reno said.

"Ooh! A girl with Vincent's eyes and Eve's beauty. I can see her now." Tifa said.

"If they do have a girl, once she's old enough to date Vincent will probably chase them off with Cerberus blazing!" Reno said.

I looked at Reeve and then took him aside.

"Well?"

He smiled.

"You'll have a perfectly normal pregnancy and a perfectly normal baby boy."

I smiled.

"A boy?" I asked.

He nodded and I hugged him quickly. I walked over to Vincent.

"It's a boy." I said.

"A boy!?" said several voices.

Vincent smiled and lifted me into the air. He swung me around like the day he found out I was pregnant. When he set me down he kissed me.

"I want to name him Grimoire." I said.

He looked at me and I smiled.

"I want to name him Grimoire. If that's alright with you."

He smiled at me. Grimoire was his father's name, that's why I wanted his name to be Grimoire. I knew how important Vincent's father was to him, and that he never got to say good-bye.

"Yes, Grimoire is perfect. Thank you Eve. I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

Cait Sith was looking at me.

"A little boy. Hopefully he'll look like his mother." Reno said.

Vincent scowled at him and I smacked him.

"Ow! Come on it was a joke….sort of." he said.

"Vincent is a very handsome man and if our son looks like him I'll have to beat back all the girls who want to marry him."

"She's got a point Reno baby."

He looked at Yuffie.

"Vincent's the tall dark and handsome type. Especially with those eyes. If that baby has his daddy's eyes he's be one hell of a girl magnet." Yuffie said.

"That's why I'm with you babe. All the other girls will just have to move on." Reno said draping an arm around her.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"So when are you going to ask Godo for her hand Reno?" I asked.

He laughed nervously and Yuffie looked at him expectantly.

"I'm a….I'm working on it."

_ Of course you are._

We all had dinner together that night. I wouldn't let Reno or Yuffie drink because the last time they did they ended up staying for a week. They complained but when Vincent fingered Cerberus, they fell silent. I knew he would never shoot them, but he would hit them. Well he'd hit Reno, never Yuffie, actually he might shoot Reno. Another knock came at the door and Reeve went to get it.

"….you're not wanted or welcome here."

"I only came to…."

"…doesn't matter why you…"

I was curious so I got up and walked out to the entryway. My eyes widened in rage when I saw who was there. Reeve saw me and his face went pale.

"Eve, just take a deep breath and…."

I ran forward and threw Rufus Shinra across the room.

"Vincent!" Reeve called.

Vincent and the others came running into the hall. I glared at Rufus.

"What the hell are you doing at my house. Here to see if I want my baby to someday be part of the Shinra company?!" I seethed.

"Vincent stop her before she kills him."

I looked at Vincent, but he only stood there. He knew how I felt about Rufus Shinra.

"She knows what's right and wrong. She can handle this herself. It's better we don't interfere." Vincent said.

I looked back at Rufus and lifted him up by his shirt.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't completely mess you up?" I hissed.

"I'm only here to apologize."

"You disgust me!"

This time I threw him out the door.

"If you ever come back here I'll kill you. Is that in anyway unclear?" I asked.

He shook his head and I slammed the door in his face.

"The party's over." I said.

I walked upstairs without another word.

Vincent's POV

I saw them all out the door and then went upstairs. Eve was looking out the window. I knew she knew I was there though.

"I can't even described how angry I am right now."

I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I should've answered the door. I'm sorry."

She shook her head.

"I don't blame you. There's more to the reason why I hate the Shinra company."

She turned and looked into my eyes. Her own eyes were brimmed with tears. As one fell I kissed it away.

"A long time ago there was a war between Shinra and Wutai. My mother and father died in that war."

"They worked for the Shinra company?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"My father was born in Wutai, my mother in Midgar. They were visiting Wutai when there was an attack. My mother was killed in a crossfire trying to save my father. And he was killed when he tried to fight his way through to get to me. I was only 5 years old. He got me out and then he said he had to go back for my mother. I waited, hiding in a tree, but neither of them ever came back."

Tears were falling freely down her face now.

"I was found later by my father's people. They told me what happened and they were buried in Wutai. I started to try and fight Shinra when I was seven. I would give away their positions or slip them false information. I was small and quick, so I was able to do quite a bit. Then when Zach died my hatred only grew. I left Wutai when I was sixteen and I've not been back since."

I picked her up and sat her down on the bed.

"Why not? Your parents are buried there."

She looked down and took my hand.

"I wasn't able to avenge them. The man who killed them was killed by someone else. I felt ashamed."

I gently lifted her face.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. You fought Shinra for over 20 years! They would be proud of all you've done. I know they would. Just as I know….my father might be proud of me."

She leaned into me but didn't say anything.

"Does Yuffie know your heritage?" I asked.

"Yes, but I asked her not to tell anyone. Reeve knows too, I asked him the same thing."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel I'm worthy of my father's name."

I held her tighter. I'd never known she held so much pain within her.

"You're more than worthy of your father's name. I know you've made him proud. You're strong and you've never given up. You're brave, courageous and extremely intelligent. After what Shinra did to you, you haven't let yourself become cold or cruel. You've come so far from when you were a five years old child. You can't start doubting yourself now. And I think we should go and visit their graves."

She looked up at me and I smiled a bit.

"I think it'll be good for you."

"I don't know…"

I cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me."

She smiled and nodded.


	25. Welcome to the World

Chapter 25

Welcome to the World

Vincent and I did go to Wutai. We visited my parent's graves and I finally said good-bye. We also got to witness Reno asking Godo to marry Yuffie. Godo stared at him for what seemed to be eternity before nodding and telling him he had his blessing. I smiled and leaned into Vincent. Yuffie hugged her father and then nearly tackled Reno to the ground. Vincent smirked and shook his head.

"We're never babysitting their children." He whispered.

I nodded. Any child of Yuffie and Reno's was sure to be hyper, energetic and I hate to say it…..annoying like their father.

The remainder of my pregnancy went smoothly. I woke up one morning from a kick.

"Ooh!"

Vincent sat straight up and looked at me in alarm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I smiled.

"Give me your hand."

He seemed confused but did as I asked. He put his hand over my swollen belly. Almost as though he knew his father's hand was there, he kicked again. I smiled and so did Vincent.

"Hello….my son." he whispered.

He kissed my belly and then he kissed my lips.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

Another kick and Vincent chuckled.

"And I love you too my son." he said.

It made me so happy to see Vincent like this. He would talk to my belly, to our son, and he always loved to feel him kick. During the remainder of my pregnancy Vincent really did pamper me…..and oh how I enjoyed it. And when the day finally came, we finally got to meet our son. The doctor cleaned him and then handed him to me. He was so beautiful.

"Hello Grimoire. Welcome to the world, my little one." I whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Vincent look."

He sat down beside me and smiled. He had his father's eyes. I smiled more and kissed his little head.

"Look what we did Vincent. Look what we did."

I was crying and smiling and laughing.

"I see him. He's beautiful Eve, he's absolutely beautiful. So innocent and pure." He said.

He put his hand under Grimoire's head and put his other arm around me. We finally had our baby boy. I laid my head against Vincent's chest and stared at our beautiful boy.

Vincent's POV

I had a beautiful wife, and a healthy son. I couldn't have asked for more than that. She handed him to me and he looked up at me. He had my eyes, my father's eyes.

"Welcome to the world my son. Your mother and I will give you the best life we can. You'll never know need or suffering. I'll never let anything hurt you, or your mother. And I'll never leave you, never. That's my promise to you." I said.

He smiled and laughed. He reached up and grabbed my face. I smiled and sat looked at Eve. She had such a beautiful smile.

When Grimoire was four the trouble began. He liked to play outside and one day I saw him talking to a strange man.

"Eve!"

Chapter 26

Geo Stigma


	26. Geo Stigma

Chapter 26

Geo Stigma

Eve's POV

A saw a strange outside talking to my son. I ran out. I knew exactly who it was.

"Grimoire!"

He turned and came running back to me. I glared at Rufus.

"I warned you! I warned you about coming back here!" I snarled.

"I came to ask for your help."

My eye narrowed. I felt Vincent come up and stand beside me. I kept my hands on my son's shoulders.

"Leave now!" Vincent ordered.

"Please, I need your help!"

"I will NEVER help you! You and your company are the reason my parents are dead! If you ever come back here, if you ever come near my son I will kill you!" I said.

He threw off his cloak and I saw his skin. He was infected with something.

"I beg you, please help me."

"Mummy he's sick."

"Grimoire go inside."

"But mummy…"

"Listen to your mother. Go now." Vincent said.

Grimoire waved good-bye and then ran back inside.

"Geo stigma." Vincent said.

I looked at him.

"What?"

"Alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to fight it but overcompensates." he explained.

He'd been in contact with Grimoire.

"Is it contagious!?"

"I'm not sure." he said.

I was about to throw myself at Rufus, but Vincent stopped me.

"How many more are infected?" he asked.

"In Midgar….it's hard to say now. At first it was only a few. But now….."

I glared at him.

"You and your company did this! You just don't know when to stop do you!?" I snarled.

He looked down.

"Why come to us for help?"

"People like you are immune to the stigma. If I had some blood samples…"

I knocked him to the ground.

"You're touched in the head if you think I'd ever let you take a blood sample from either of us!"

"We could find a cure! We could save all those people." He said.

I laughed dryly.

"You only want a cure for yourself. You and your company don't give a damn about other people. So long as you're satisfied! Now get off my land or I'll shoot you. And this will be your final warning." I said.

He left and I looked at Vincent.

"What if he infected Grimoire?"

"I don't think he could. He said people like us couldn't be infected. Grimoire is our son. I would think he couldn't be infected either."

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked.

He gave me a squeeze.

"I don't know. We can only hope I'm not." he said.

I was so worried about my son. He was only four years old, he was so full of life.

"Mummy! Daddy! Auntie Yuffie's on the phone!"

We separated and walked back towards the house. Grimoire handed Vincent his phone.

"Yuffie."

I could hear her panicked voice on the other end of the line.

"Yeah, he was already here. Eve threw him out."

I smirked.

"Yes."

Grimoire tugged on my pant leg.

"Mummy what's going on?"

"I don't know love. Go on and play."

He ran off and I looked at Vincent again.

"Right. We'll be waiting."

He hung up and looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Reeve, Yuffie, Reno and Tifa are coming over. There's something we all need to discuss."

I looked over to the living room where Grimoire sat playing with his toys.

"This is about the stigma isn't it?"

"Yes."

I sighed.

"I need to lie down."

"Eve…."

I walked past him and upstairs.

Vincent's POV

I watched her go upstairs and I sighed.

"Daddy?"

I looked at my son. I picked him up and smiled a bit.

"What's wrong with mummy?" he asked me.

"She's just tired and upset."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. The man you were talking to today is a dangerous man. He's done a lot of bad things to people."

"Did he do bad things to you and mummy?"

"One day I'll tell you everything that happened. But for now I want you to live a happy life. I don't want you to know about such things."

He put his arms around me.

"It's alright daddy. He can't hurt you anymore."

I closed my eyes and held my son tight.

"Your mommy and I love you Grimoire. No matter what we'll always love you."

"I love you too daddy. And I love mummy."

I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. I set him down and he ran off to play. I walked upstairs to find Eve. She was lying in bed. She wasn't sleeping, just lying there staring at the canopy of the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed, but she didn't look at me.

"Eve please look at me so I know you're alive."

She looked at me and arched a brow. I smiled a bit and took her hand.

"Grimoire is safe. When Reeve gets here we can have him take a look at him. And Grimoire is worried about you."

She sighed and sat up. She smiled a bit.

"He's only four years old, but he acts older." she said.

"We have been raising him well." I said.

She laughed a bit.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to come here and ask for what he did! He knows why I hate him and his company! And yet still he…."

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"I just…."

I pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair.

"I know. You don't have to explain anything to me." I said.

She wrapped her arms around me and we stayed there together until a knock came at the door.

"Uncle Reno!"

I groaned.

"Hey! Grimster!"

"I hate it when he calls him that." I growled.

Eve chuckled and we went downstairs.

Eve's POV

Reno was chasing Grimoire around and Yuffie was shaking her head.

"Hey Evee!" she said.

I'd gotten used to Yuffie's little nicknames. Vincent had been 'Vince' or 'Vinnie' for the past several years. I wasn't even going to start on Reno's nicknames. She hugged me and I patted her back as always. She and Reno had been married for 3 years now. Their wedding was one I'd always remember. Rude ended up having to tackle Reno off a table and Yuffie had fallen into a pond in her beautiful white dress. Those were only the minor things. Grimoire came running back and I picked him up.

"Are you okay now mummy?"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Of course I am."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. I set him down and he ran to Reno.

"Play with me Uncle Reno!"

I smirked.

"Start running! Reno Bear has come!"

Grimoire shrieked with laughter and ran off. Vincent put his arm around my shoulders and I looked down.

"Let's all go to the dinning room." I said.

"We have to wait for Reeve and Tifa."

"And we can do so in the dinning room. Grimoire will answer the door." I said.

They nodded and we went into the dining room to wait. We didn't have to wait very long. I went to Reeve and immediately asked him to look at Grimoire. I told him what happened and was relieved when he told me Grimoire would be alright. I went upstairs to put my son to bed and then came back down.

"It's gotten worse. The stigma has spread." Reeve said.

"Denzel has it." Tifa said.

I looked at her. She looked so very scared. I'd never seen such a look on Tifa's face before.

"That's what Rufus said." Vincent said.

Reeve looked at me.

"Rufus came here?"

We nodded and Vincent took my hand.

"He wanted some of our blood. He said people like us couldn't get the stigma."

Reeve seemed to be thinking hard.

"I told him not to come here. Looks like the boss man was desperate." Reno said.

I sighed and then Reeve said,

"But he did have a point. If you were willing to give a blood sample we might be able to find a cure. The chances are slim, but it's entirely up to you."

I looked at Vincent.

"It's up to you. I'll do it."

I nodded and then gave Reeve a nod.

"Excellent. You may come by headquarters in a few days and I'll get to work."

We nodded and they left. I held Tifa back.

"If there's anything we can do, just let us know."

She hugged me tightly and I put an arm around her.

"How's Cloud doing with all this?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know. He's never home and he never answers the phone." she said.

"We'll try and call him. We'll see what we can do."

"Thank you."

She left and I took a deep breath. I felt as though there was something more going on with the stigma. I just didn't know what.


	27. Office Time

**Hehe!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Office Time

A few days later we went to the W.R.O headquarters. We'd dropped Grimoire off at Seventh Heaven to play with Marlene. Reeve was said to be busy and would be for another couple of hours. We went to my old office, which was still untouched.

"Looks like Reeve's still hoping I'll come back to work." I said.

I heard Vincent close the door. I turned and saw him lock the door. I raised my brows.

"And what do you think you're doing?"

He smirked and reached out, grabbed my hips and pulled my body to his.

"Taking advantage of the time we have."

I arched a brow and smiled.

"Are you asking for some attention Mr. Valentine?"

He chuckled and leaned close to my ear.

"Yes I am, Mrs. Valentine."

I put one hand on the back of his neck.

"Then by all means show me what needs tending to."

He growled and pushed me against my desk. I smiled and kissed his warm lips. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he moaned softly. I smiled and then pushed him into my chair. He smirked and I straddled him. I started kissing him again, while my hands started to unbuckle his cloak. I pushed the heavy fabric off his shoulders and then got to work on his shirt. He swatted my hands away and I raised my brows.

"Patience." he whispered.

He knew I had no patience when it came to him. He unzipped the front of my shirt to reveal my lacy black bra.

"I still prefer the red one…..but I like this one too." he said.

I chuckled and he slid the straps down. His kissed my shoulder and collar bone and then unclasped the bra. He tossed it aside and I leaned forward. I ran my fingers through his long dark hair and then kissed his neck. He sighed and I started to take off his shirt. He tried to take my trousers off but I wouldn't let him.

"No touching until I say."

"And what'll you do if I don't?" He asked.

I smiled evilly.

"Tie you to this chair." I said.

He raised his brows and tried to take my trousers off again. I knew he was trying to make me tie him up. I took the ribbon that held my hair back and tied his wrist to the arm of the chair. I used my belt to tie the other hand.

"You asked for it." I said.

He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me but I leaned away.

"I'm going to regret my actions am I not?"

I trailed my finger down his chest and to his belts. I slowly unbuckled all of them and pulled them down just enough to free his erection. I took the girth of him in my hand and looked up at him. His crimson eyes had darkened and in the dim light of my office they looked almost black. I pumped along him once before taking him in my mouth.

"Ah! Eve!"

It was clear he was enjoying it. I could tell he was trying to refrain from bucking. I stopped when it seemed as though he couldn't help himself, I stopped.

"Why did you stop!?"

"Because I prefer you to be inside me when you come undone." I whispered.

His eyes were glazed over with lust and I smiled.

"Oh I love when you have that look in your eyes."

I leaned down and kissed him passionately. He moaned and bucked towards me. I pulled back chuckling.

"Patience my love."

He growled and leaned forward, capturing my lips with his. I pulled back and got off him. I slowly removed my pants and panties. He was watching me with such hunger in his eyes. I walked back and straddled him again.

"Untie me, I need to hold you." he said.

He sounded desperate and so I obliged. I untied him and his arms immediately wrapped around me. I reattached my lips to his in a hungry kiss. I moved against him and he moaned. He pulled back suddenly.

"Inside. _Now_!"

I nodded and stood up. He positioned himself beneath me and I slowly sank down. When he could go no further I stopped.

"You I hate it when you stop."

"Well if you weren't as big as you are I could start right away." I said.

He smirked and waited for me to adjust. When I had, I started to move back and forth. He grabbed my hips and his fingers dug into my skin. I moaned loudly, I didn't give a damn if anyone heard me. If anyone interrupted I'd make it so they couldn't walk for a month!

"Ah!"

Vincent started to thrust up to meet my movements. My head fell back and he took one of my breasts in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around my nipple.

"Oh Vincent!" I moaned.

He stood up, wrapping his arms around me as he did. He laid me on the desk and started to pound himself into me. I bit my lip so I wouldn't be as loud, but it wasn't working. He crashed his lips to mine to help me keep silent. I knotted my fingers in his soft hair and thrust my tongue into his mouth. He stroked my tongue with his own and drove himself into me once more before spilling his seed inside me. I followed only seconds after, my essence joining his. I smiled and took a deep breath. Vincent kissed my cheeks and then my lips.

"So who do you think heard?" I asked.

He chuckled and kissed me again.


	28. Grim News

Chapter 28

Grim News

It didn't take long for Reeve to run his tests, and the news wasn't good.

"There's no possible way to cure it with your blood. I'm beginning to think there is no cure."

I looked down.

"How many people have it now?" I asked.

"About a third of the people in Midgar, and it's spreading. Bodies are turning up in the street every day. At least that's what I've been told. But there have also been rumors….."

Vincent looked at him.

"What sort of rumors Reeve?"

Vincent's POV

I had heard some rumors as well, but I couldn't believe they were true. I hoped Reeve had heard some different rumor.

"Kadaj and his group…" I sighed. "They're looking for something. I don't know what it is, but there have been disturbances. Any witness that survived described three men, all with grey hair and strange eyes."

"That sounds like them." I said.

"I've never actually met Kadaj or his friends. I doubt they'd still be alive if I did. If they need to be hunted down I'll gladly do it."

"No, even for a woman of your skill they're too dangerous." Reeve said.

I nodded.

"And Grimoire can't lose his mother." I told her.

She sighed but nodded. I took her hand and she held onto mine.

"What I have learned about the stigma, is that it's leftover from something that the Shinra company had. I've got a bad feeling it could be Jenova cells, or remnants of them."

Eve sighed and ran her hand over her face.

"How many children?" she asked quietly.

I squeezed her hand but she didn't look at me.

"A lot of them are children." Reeve answered.

She closed her eyes and looked down. I knew she was thinking of our son.

"There has to be a way to help them, all of them." She said.

"If there is we haven't found it yet. We're doing our best, no one wants the children or anyone to suffer. We're trying hard…"

She slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Well you're obviously not trying hard enough!" she snapped.

"Eve…."

She seemed to realize what she'd said and she looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I…."

She walked out of the room and I sighed.

"She's just thinking of…."

"Grimoire, I know. She's a mother now. Even before that, Eve always had a soft spot for children. I heard her telling Shalua she wanted to adopt one someday."

"Why adopt?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Because before you, she never looked at any man twice. Then when we saw each other during the whole Deep Ground fiasco, and she looked at you…."

I smirked.

"She took a second look."

He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I was happy for her. She was always alone before you. Something just told me that you two were meant for each other. That's why I gave her that assignment. Because I knew she needed you as much as you needed her. And now you have a wonderful son and I'm sure you'll have another in the future. I never told her, but Eve was always like a sort of sister to me, I've always wanted to see her happy. Now that she has you and your son, I can rest a little easier."

I smirked again.

"Thanks Reeve….for everything."

He smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eye and nodded. I left the W.R.O headquarters and went back to Seventh Heaven. Tifa pointed upstairs the second I walked in. I nodded and went upstairs. Grimoire was fast asleep and Eve was watching him. I started to walk in but stopped when she started to talk.

"You are one of the two most important men in my life. You're my son and I waited so long for you. Your daddy and I love you so much, more than anything, more than life." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "No matter what this world throws our way, I will never let anything hurt you. Your daddy and I will always be here for you, and no matter where we go we'll always be with you. My sweet, sweet Grimoire…..I love you so much." she said.

I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"He'll be alright."

She sighed and I kissed her shoulder.

"How do you know."

I smiled lightly.

"Because he's your son. And you're the most resilient woman I've ever known, and the strongest. I've seen you fight for those you love and you helped me save the planet. You are selfless, pure of heart, terrifying when you get angry, uncommonly kind, a fantastic mother, and also fantastic in bed…." she chuckled softly. "You're beautiful beyond words and you would do anything for Grimoire and I. I've yet to see you fail at anything you do Eve Valentine. You've been through so much in your life and you're still standing strong." I said.

She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Everything will be alright. I know that."

She turned in my arms and kissed me before burying her face in my chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, or our son. Not while I'm still breathing. And I've said it before, people like you and I are very hard to kill."

She didn't say anything, so I just held her there. I looked at my son, sleeping so peacefully and completely unaware of the what was happening. I wanted to keep it that way for as long as I could.

_ Nothing will hurt my family. I won't let it!_

Eve's POV

Cloud was still gone. Tifa was all alone and trying to take care of Denzel and Marlene. No one seemed to know where he would go.

"He doesn't answer his phone, but I know he get the calls."

I looked out the window.

"I think I may know where to find him." I said.

Tifa and Vincent looked at me.

"But I'll have to go alone."

"So long as you can find him. Please Eve, make sure he's alright." Tifa said.

I nodded and Vincent pulled me into his arms.

"Be careful. I have a very bad feeling about all this." he whispered.

I nodded and kissed his lips before leaving. I borrowed one of Cloud's spare bikes and took off.

For Zack's grave.


	29. Where it All Began

Chapter 29

Where it All Began

Cloud was right where I thought he'd be. If he knew I was there he didn't show it.

"I thought I might find you here." I said.

He didn't turn and I sighed. I walked over to him and looked at Zach's sword.

"It's a little funny."

"What is?" he asked.

I smiled a bit.

"This is where it all began. Now years later, here we are again. And so much as happened. The planet has been saved twice over, and we're both still alive. We're both married and we've found something to live for, we have families…..and yet it will never be the same without him. But he's never forgotten. Just like Aerith will never be gone from us."

He didn't answer me. I touched his arm and he cringed in pain. I frowned and grabbed him.

"Eve don't….."

I moved his sleeve and saw the stigma.

"I had a feeling it would be something like that. So this is why you left, so Tifa and the kids wouldn't worry."

He just nodded and I sighed.

"I understand why you would do it. But Cloud, Tifa and the kids are still extremely worried. The least you could do is give them a call every now and then to let them know you're alright. Especially Denzel."

He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Eve….."

I hugged him.

"You don't have to fight alone Cloud. You and I have been friends for many long years. I will gladly fight beside you anytime you need me. Remember that. And call Tifa or I swear I will make sure you can never reproduce."

He knew I would do it. He smirked.

"Thanks Eve."

I nodded and then looked at the sword.

_ A day doesn't go by where I don't think of you my friend. I've done what I promised. I've been fighting Shinra in your name, I hope that I've been able to do enough. I promise I will never give up. I'll never forget you and all you did for me._

I knelt down and smiled a bit.

"But there is something you can do for me Zach. Watch over my son when Vincent and I cannot. Keep him safe and guide him. That's all I would ask of you. Be at peace my friend."

I kissed my fingers and the touched the blade. I got on the bike and took off. On my way I had a bad feeling so I turned around. I saw two grey haired men chasing Cloud. I growled and then turned around. I took out my gun and fired at the thinner one. He saw me and pulled a gun sort of weapon out. I smirked and jumped up as he fired. I shot at him again and then they both of them suddenly fell back. I looked up on the cliff and saw a third man. He was smirking and I got angry. I rode back to Zach's grave, but by the time I got there they were gone. Cloud came up behind me and took the sword. He stuck it back into the ground and I sighed.

"Kadaj." he said.

I looked at him.

"So that was Kadaj. What is he?" I asked.

"I don't know. But you should go back to your son. I've got some other things I need to do."

He turned away.

"Cloud."

He stopped and I sighed.

"You don't have to fight alone. We've been fighting together since the beginning. Since Zach died. What's changed?"

He didn't answer me. He just got on his back and left. I looked up at the sky.

"What do I do Zach?"

I knew there wouldn't be an answer, but I still had to ask. I sighed and then got back on the bike and went back to the bar. When I got there Vincent wasn't there, nor was Grimoire. Denzel and Marlene were also gone.

_ Tifa must have taken them somewhere._

I decided to wait around for them. I looked at the pictures of Cloud, Tifa, Denzel and Marlene. I smiled at the little family.

"Maybe one day Vincent and I will have another child. Perhaps more than one." I whispered.

I heard the door swing open. I turned to find Reno and Rude carrying Cloud and Tifa. My eyes went wide and I ran over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of Kadaj's group. They took Marlene…and Grimster."

My eyes went wide.

"What did you say?" I asked.

We took them upstairs and laid them down. I took out my phone and tried to call Vincent, but he wasn't answering.

"I will find them. Then that'll be it for Kadaj and his friends." I hissed.

Reno and Rude looked at each other.

"In that case, we might know where they are." Rude said.

I looked up at them.

"Try the forgotten city." Reno said.

I nodded and then left without hesitation.

Vincent's POV

I found Tseng and Elena in the woods. They had both obviously been through hell. I managed to get a few words out of them, and neither of them had anything good to say. I now knew what Kadaj and his gang wanted. I heard fighting and gunshots not too far off and went to investigate. I saw a large group of children and Cloud, fighting Kadaj and the other two. When Cloud collapsed I covered him and fired at the three. I managed to get him out of there without any difficulties. It took him a while but eventually he came around.

"I knew I wouldn't be of any help to anyone." He looked at me. "Vincent, what do you know of this?"

"I come here often. Grimoire likes to play in these woods. I've seen what Kadaj and his gang are doing." I took his arm and he winced. "The stigma. It's alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to fight back and overcompensates."

"You're well informed."

"Tseng and Elena. I found them here. They must have been brutally tortured, I did what I could to save them….but well…..we'll see."

"Tortured."

I looked down.

"They had it coming. They got their hands on Jenova's head."

"What?"

"Heaven's dark harbinger, the calamity Jenova. Call it what you want."

"So when Kadaj says he looking for mother…..Kadaj, what is he?"

I smirked.

"I'd rather not know. Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. If they wanted to, they could reanimate Sephiroth."

Something rustled in the bushes and Marlene and my son came running out. My eyes widened and he ran to me.

"Daddy!"

I knelt down and took him in my arms.

"Cloud! Denzel, and Tifa!"

"Tifa is alright."

"I wanna talk to her."

Cloud looked for his phone but he didn't have it. She then looked to me.

"May I?"

My own phone had been left at home. I knew Eve was going to kill me later for that.

"You don't have a phone?!"

I looked at my son.

"Grimoire, what are you doing here?"

"Those three men took us. Tifa tried to fight them, but he hurt her. They took Marlene and me." He said.

I hugged him close and thanked whoever was listening that he was safe.

"Vincent, will you take Marlene to Tifa? I have some things to do."

"I can't do that." I said.

"But…."

Marlene pushed Cloud away.

"Forget it Cloud! Why don't you ever think about us anymore!?"

She ran and I held out my cloak for her to hide behind.

"Marlene, just give me some time. There's a battle to be fought."

I looked at him.

"Cloud….are you sure this is really about fighting?" I asked him.

He looked down and fell silent for a moment.

"Are sins ever forgiven?"

I looked at Grimoire. He smiled at me and I pat his head.

"All you have to do is try." I said.

He nodded.

"Marlene, lets go."

The girl ran to Cloud and I nodded to him.

"GRIMOIRE!?"

Eve came running through the trees and I let Grimoire go to her.

"Mommy!"

She knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"I'll phone in the verdict." Cloud said.

He walked away with Marlene and I went to Eve and Grimoire. She hit my chest and I grunted.

"What the hell?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone!?" She cried.

"I left it at home. I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again."

She threw her arms around me and took several deep breaths.

"It's alright. Grimoire is safe, and no one will ever take him again."

She pulled back and picked him up.

"Did you hurt them?" She asked him.

He smiled.

"A bit."

"Good boy." she said.

I chuckled and hugged them both. My family was the most important thing in my life. I would always protect them even at the cost of my own life.


	30. Mother Bear

Chapter 30

Mother Bear

Eve's POV

Grimoire fell asleep on the way to Tifa's bar. Once we got him into bed I took Vincent downstairs.

"I need to know what's going on. I don't care if it stresses me out or anything. I have to know why they took my son."

I sighed and took her hand.

"Kadaj and his gang, they're looking for 'mother'. Jenova's head."

Her eyes went wide.

"But why?"

"I heard them say something about a reunion. I'm afraid….that it means they're going to try and recreate Sephiroth."

My eyes went wide and I froze.

"Eve? Eve!?"

I remember a man, with long grey hair. He had blood on his sword and a mug smirk on his face. His eyes….they weren't right.

"Eve please!"

I looked at him and squeezed his hand.

"Sephiroth….he's the one who killed my parents. And I had a chance to try and take revenge years ago."

He sighed.

"He's Lucrecia's son."

I gasped.

"No…."

He nodded.

"It's the truth. I don't know the details, but he is her son."

I was silent for a few moments.

"I thought he was gone." I whispered.

"I thought so too. Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth, with Jenova's head…..who knows what they could do." he said.

"Then they can never find it. We have to find it first and destroy it! I won't allow Sephiroth to be brought back! Not in any way shape or form. I don't care if he's Lucrecia's son. I don't think she'd want him to be running around causing chaos." I said.

He sighed.

"It's easier said than done. He was a member of S.O.L.D.I.E.R. He was the best one….."

"I don't care! I'll hunt Kadaj down if I have to! You know I will and you know I can Vincent."

"Eve listen to me!"

I fell silent and waited for him to go on.

"I know you could hunt them down, I never said you couldn't. But this isn't like Deep Ground. We have a son now, and we can't simply go charging in as we once did. We have to think about him as well. And do you think I would be able to go on living if I lost you? I know you're angry, and I know why you hate him so much, but you need to think. If you go alone…."

I put my fingers to his lips and gave him a determined smile.

"I wasn't planning on going alone."

His eyes went wide and I nodded.

"You know that with the two of us fighting together, not even Sephiroth would be able to defeat us. You once told me, that people like us are hard to kill. Now that we have Grimoire it would be even harder. There's a fight coming, and soon, I think we both know that. And we know our friends will fight it, so will I."

He sighed and then smiled a bit.

"I should've learned by now that you'll back down from a fight." he looked at me again and took my other hand. "Alright. We'll do this together."

I smiled and kissed him. I heard shouting outside and pulled away. People were running away from the monument. I narrowed my eyes and loaded my guns. Vincent and I ran out and I saw Reno and Rude fighting Loz and Yazoo. I looked at Vincent.

"Help Tifa. I can handle those two."

I started to walk forward but he grabbed me and kissed me first. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Don't let them hurt you."

I smiled.

"I promise."

He let me go and I walked up behind them. I saw Reno break Rude's sunglasses. I smirked and held back my laughter because I knew Rude and his sunglasses.

"Mother shmother, it's Jenova's fricken head." Reno said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" Loz said.

"I will not have you refer to mother that way." Yazoo said.

Reno and Rude looked at each other.

"Our apologies…."

"Your mom's cool….what the hell am I saying."

He was about to run forward but I held up my hand. Loz and Yazoo seemed confused.

"Well, well." they turned. "Just the people I was looking for."

"Who're you?" Loz asked.

"Eve Valentine, but to you, it's Mrs. Valentine!"

I ran at them and shot Yazzo in the leg. I ducked as Loz tried to hit me, and he hit Yazoo instead.

"Alright Evie!"

I growled and shook my head.

"I won't let you bring back Sephiroth! I'll die first!"

They smirked at each other.

"That can be arranged."

I chuckled and as they came at me I jumped.

Vincent's POV

I wanted to find Eve and fight with her, but I had my hands full with the monster in front of me. I jumped up as high as I could and shot at it's face. This only served to anger it and it took a swing at me. It only just missed me and I saw Yuffie throw her star at it. I jumped up it's arm and ran up to its head. I shot but it was still no use. I jumped back down and landed on a metal beam. I looked down to see Cloud trying to catch up to it. As he flew up towards me, I jumped off the edge and took his hand.

"Fly!"

I threw him up and then landed next to Red XIII and Cait Sith. Tifa landed beside me and Cloud went flying into the ball of energy created by the monster.

_ Come on Cloud. You can do this._

It felt as though we were waiting for hours for our friend to come back down. When he did, the beast came down after him and crashed to the ground dead. I smiled a bit and nodded. Now I had to find Eve.

Eve's POV

Having put Loz and Yazoo out of the fight for at least a little while, I went to look for Kadaj. I scanned the area and saw Reno and Rude looking towards a building under construction. I saw something shining and when it faded I saw Kadaj. I narrowed my eyes and ran forward.

"Eve don't!"

I ignored Rude and kept running. I made my way up the building and heard Kadaj talking about Sephiroth. I pulled my hood up and walked in. I saw Kadaj, and I also saw Rufus Shinra.

"This is just too fun sir! Do you have any requests?"

As Kadaj turned, Rufus stood up. He threw off the blanket he wore and I saw a black box. I knew immediately what it was.

"Mother!" Kadaj said.

"A good son would've known."

"Alright that's enough!"

They both looked at me.

"Rufus, give me the box."

Kadaj took a step forward and I aimed the gun at him.

"One more step and you die."

He glared at me and I looked back at Rufus.

"Give me the box, now." I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ev…."

"It's Mrs. Valentine to you!" I snapped.

"My apologies, I can't give you the box Mrs. Valentine."

"You will if you want to live. I won't allow Sephiroth to come back. Now I won't ask you again."

Kadaj moved fast, he tackled Rufus and they both fell. I managed to grab Rufus, but Kadaj and the box fell.

"Damn you Rufus! You should've give me that thing when I asked the first time!"

I pulled with all my strength and got him to safety. Kadaj was riding away but I smirked when I saw Cloud go tearing after him.

"You just got damn lucky."

"Why would you save me? After all I have done to you?"

I slowly looked at him. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and smirked. I pulled him up.

"Because I'm the only one allowed to kill you."

I shoved him off the edge and jumped down. Tseng and Elena saved him as I knew they would and I landed on Reno.

"Thank you for cushioning my fall." I said.

He growled at me and I smirked. Cid's airship came and landed near me.

"Eve!"

I ran to Vincent when he called and boarded the ship.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but I have to help Cloud."

He nodded and we went to the bridge.

"Yo Eve! Long time! Where's your brat?"

I smirked. Cid called every child a brat.

"Safe at Seventh Heaven. Now hurry up! We need to find Cloud."

"Woman…."

Vincent gave him a death glare and he cleared his throat.

"We'll find him."

Vincent nodded and put his arms around me. He smirked and whispered,

"I saw you push Rufus Shinra off a building."

I chuckled.

"I won't kill him, but I'll make him think I will."

He laughed and everyone turned in surprise.

"Did Vincent just laugh?!" Yuffie asked.

I was a tad confused.

"Wait, you've never hard him laugh?" I asked.

"No, only Tifa." Vincent said for them.

"Wow. That's sad Vincent."

He shrugged.

"I really only need to laugh for you and Grimoire."

"Found him! And…..oh…."

I looked out the window and there was Sephiroth. My eyes widened and my blood seemed to freeze.

"Sephiroth." I hissed.

I looked up at Cid.

"Land this thing right now."

"You want off my bird then jump!"

"He can handle this himself." Vincent said.

I looked at him and scowled.

"I told you I'd have my revenge. We both want him dead. If I have to jump then I jump!"

I ran up on deck and then jumped over the edge. I took out a gun and fired at him. He saw me coming and I drew his attention from Cloud, even if only for a moment. I landed and glared at him.

"Sephiroth."

"Do I know you?"

"Wutai, 24 years ago."

"Ah yes, the little girl who escaped. Have you come to join your parents?"

I shot at him repeatedly, but he deflected each one. He knocked me back and I hit a bar.

"Eve!" Cloud shouted.

He got up and ran at Sephiroth. My arm was cut open and I growled in frustration. I stood up and shot his arm, this made him turn and glare at me.

"Now we're even."

Cloud threw him into the building and looked at me.

"Eve get back on the airship."

"This is my fight just as much as it is yours."

He grabbed me.

"Eve think of Grimoire."

"It's because I'm thinking of Grimoire that I'm doing this!"

I saw Sephiroth get up and come towards us.

"Look out!"

I pushed him away and kicked Sephiroth back.

"You killed my parents!" I shouted.

He smirked and ran at me again. Cloud pushed me away and I hit my shoulder. I scraped it and I winced. I knew he was only trying to protect me, so I wasn't mad about it. I got right back up and started to fire at him again, but he and Cloud were moving so fast I couldn't shoot without a risk of hitting Cloud. All I could do now was watch and wait for an opportunity to shoot him. That chance didn't come until Cloud was practically dead on the ground. I ran and got in front of him.

"Enough! Do you honestly want your mother to see this!?"

"My mother would want this."

"Your mother isn't Jenova! Her name was Lucrecia Crescent! Your father was Hojo and he is responsible for her death. You're Lucrecia's son!"

He looked thoughtful but then he looked angry.

"Lies!"

He flew forward but Cloud got him. He threw him up in the air and slashed at him. I smiled as I watched him finish him off. Cloud landed beside me and we both looked at Sephiroth.

"Stay where you belong…."

"In our memories." I finished.

He gave us a wicked smile.

"I will never be a memory."

He faded away and Kadaj was all that was left. He fell to the ground, and I knew he was going to die. He ran at Cloud but collapsed before he could harm him. Cloud caught him and it started to rain. The rain felt strange, warm and in a sense…cleansing. I looked up into the sky and wondered if Lucrecia had sent it. When I looked back down Kadaj was gone. Cloud stood up and I smiled.

"Is it finally over?" I asked.

He nodded but then he fell forward. Loz and Yazoo were behind him. Yazoo had shot him. Rage boiled my blood and I ran forward. They were weak from some sort of fighting but Loz proved difficult to deal with. With a shout of rage I threw him and Yazoo off the top of the building. I ran back to Cloud and knelt down. I leaned down to check his heart and found he'd stopped breathing.

"NO!"

I started to push on his chest and then proceeded to give him mouth to mouth. He still wasn't breathing. Cid landed the airship and I got him onboard.

_ "The church."_ said a soft voice.

This wasn't Lucrecia's voice.

"Aerith…." I whispered.

We did as she said and brought him to the church.


	31. Another Miracle

Chapter 31

Another Miracle

Vincent's POV

We put Cloud in the water, Tifa said it would help him. I didn't know how, but we did as she asked. Eve held onto me tightly as we watched him. Several of the children were in the water as well.

"Please Cloud, don't leave us." Eve whispered.

I put my arm around her and Grimoire tugged on my cloak. I picked him up and he looked at Cloud.

"Is Uncle Cloud going to wake up daddy?"

I smiled a bit.

"Of course he is. He's just tired."

He smiled and nodded.

_ Wake up Cloud, so I don't lie to my son._

I saw him start to move and Eve watched closely. He opened his eyes and then stood up.

"It's like she said, wait here and Cloud will come." said a little girl.

Eve's POV

He was alive and healing. I smiled and looked at Vincent.

"Welcome back." Tifa said.

He looked at us and I smiled at him.

"I'm back." he said.

Red walked forward.

"There are still children with the stigma." he said.

Tifa gently pushed Denzel forward.

"Let's get you fixed up."

Cloud put him in the water and then poured some on his head. When he turned around the stigma was gone. More and more children jumped into the water and I took Vincent's hand. He looked at me and I kissed him. When we separated I saw Cloud looking behind us. I looked in the direction he was and my eyes went wide. I saw a woman dressed in pink, and I saw Zach. He looked at me and winked. I smiled and nodded. They disappeared together, but I was happy to see him one last time. I saw Grimoire run outside and I followed him.

I saw no one but he seemed to.

"Mummy's having a baby?" he asked.

My eyes widened and my hand flew to my belly.

"Eve?"

I turned and looked at Vincent. He walked over with a smile but it became a look of confusion.

"What is it?"

"I…..I…."

Grimoire came running over.

"The shiny lady said mummy's going to have a baby."

His eyes went wide and he looked at me again.

"Are you?"

"I don't know."

Vincent picked up Grimoire and looked at him.

"Grimoire, who is the shiny lady?"

"She said she worked with you daddy."

I smiled a bit and looked up.

"Lucrecia." I whispered.

Vincent laughed and put his arm around me. Grimoire held us both together and I smiled. Soon we would have another child, perhaps more than one. I couldn't have been happier.

"It's another miracle." Vincent whispered.

I looked up into his eyes and kissed him.


	32. The End

Chapter 32

The End

I was now 2 and a half months pregnant. Grimoire would be five years old in two weeks. But I was worried about Vincent. He would disappear in the middle of the night and be back before dawn. He used to do this every once in a while before, but it was becoming more frequent. I finally decided to follow him one night. I followed him deep under the manor. It was dark and I had no way of knowing where I was going. I lost sight of Vincent so I had to fall back on my scent and my hearing. I could smell the faint scent of gunpowder and I heard his boots on the ground. I followed that sound until I saw a small light. As quickly as it appeared it was gone. I closed my eyes and tried to see it in my mind. I opened my eyes and walked forward. I was met by a bookshelf. I frowned and started to move the books around. I heard a click and the bookshelf opened a bit. I slowly opened it and found a set of stairs leading down. I silently walked down and found a smaller room with several coffins. I saw my husband standing in front of one. I remembered him telling me that Hojo had locked him in a coffin for 30 years. I slowly walked forward and wrapped my arms around him.

"So this is where you've been going?" I asked.

He didn't move and he didn't answer. I sighed and closed my eyes, my head resting against his back.

"Do you come down here to torture yourself?" I asked.

"No."

I moved around in front of him. I put my hands on either side of his face and he looked at me.

"Then why do you come here?"

He sighed and pulled me to him.

"I don't know."

I put my arms around him and held him. I knew he needed me right now.

"We can't let the past pull us under. It's just too much for anyone, even someone as strong as you. I say we burn this coffin, and all the rest." I pulled back to look into his eyes. "And let the pain of your past burn with them." I said.

He looked around and then back to me. A small smile came to his lips and he nodded. I smiled and kissed him. Though I knew that burning the coffin wouldn't make all the shadows of his past go away, it was a start.

While slowly trying to help Vincent with his past, we found out Yuffie was expecting twins. I smiled but in my head I was thinking,

_ With Reno as the father and Yuffie as the mother…oh lord._

"Mummy, where do babies come from?"

Vincent nearly choked on his drink and I opened and closed my mouth.

"Daddy?"

Vincent looked at me.

"Well son….."

"Wizards." Vincent said.

We both looked at him.

"Wizards?" he echoed.

He nodded.

"Yes, the mommy and daddy make a wish on a special night. And if the wizards hear the wish, they give the daddy the magic to give the baby to the mommy."

"How does the magic work?"

Vincent looked at me as if to say 'your turn.' I cleared my throat.

"Well, you see the mummy can't do it alone. The daddy has to help her use the magic. They have to be very in love for the magic to work. And through that love, the baby appears."

He still seemed curious but he just nodded and Vincent and I looked at each other in relief. Just as last time, it was a normal pregnancy. We believed we were having another boy.

"What would you wish to name him?" Vincent asked me.

I stroked my belly and smiled.

"Arthur."

He smiled and I leaned into his chest. He put his hand on my belly and the baby kicked.

"Hello Arthur." he said.

There were a few more kicks before he settled.

"I think Grimoire will be a wonderful brother." Vincent whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Yes he will."

I felt his lips on my hair and I looked up. He stroked my cheek before kissing my lips. A sharp pain rolled through my belly and I grabbed Vincent's arm.

"Eve!?"

"Baby!"

He tried to make me comfortable and then grabbed his phone. He called for a doctor but the baby was coming, and fast.

"Mummy?!"

Vincent's POV

"Mummy?!"

Grimoire opened the door and I ran to him.

"Grimoire go and call Aunt Tifa. Go quickly."

He nodded and took my phone. I closed the door and went back to my wife. I put my arm around her and took her hand.

"Vincent….he's coming….you'll have to….ah! You'll have to do it!" she said.

My eyes went wide.

"Eve….I don't know how!"

She screamed and I looked between her legs. I saw the head and told her to push. She pushed and I saw his face, then his neck and shoulders.

"Vincent?! Eve!?"

Tifa came rushing into the room. She took over for me and I went to wash off my hands. I heard Eve scream and then I heard a baby start to cry. I smiled and walked inside. Tifa was in the bathroom and Eve was lying there. I picked her up and changed the sheets and then helped her get cleaned up. Once she was back in bed and comfortable Tifa handed her the baby.

"It's a girl." she said.

_ A daughter! I have a daughter!_

I smiled at my daughter and then Grimoire came inside. I picked him up so he could see the baby.

"Is it a brother?" he asked.

I chuckled and Eve smiled.

"No, you have a little sister."

He smiled as he looked at her.

"What's her name?"

Eve and I looked at each other. We'd been expecting a boy.

Eve's POV

I looked out the window at the full moon that was shining into the room. I smiled and looked at my baby.

"Luna."

I looked at Vincent.

"Luna Lucrecia Valentine." he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Her name is Luna."

Grimoire smiled and looked at her.

"Hi Luna." he said.

Luna also had Vincent's eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. Yuffie gave birth to two boys, both of them with their father's hair and eyes. They were surprisingly calm and soft spoken. This did not help the day Vincent found out Luna was dating the oldest of the twins. I managed to keep him from throttling Reno. Vincent and I would go on to have 3 more children. Two more daughters and a second son. Aurora, Rose and Arthur. Aurora, was named for the dawn where my name was for the evening. Rose, named for my favorite flower. And Arthur, named for the son we thought Luna would be. Aurora and Rose were twins, though Rose had her father's eyes and Aurora had mine. Arthur had one of both, one crimson eye and one grey one. Luna was very outgoing like I was and Aurora was more like her father. Rose and Arthur was an equal mix of Vincent and I. They were soft spoken, but when someone threatened the family they were terrifying. Vincent and I had the family and life we'd always wanted. And we couldn't have been happier.

It all started as just orders. I never imagined it would turn into something personal.


End file.
